


Countdown to Love

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Elemental Magic, First Date, Fluff, Humor, Life Bonds, M/M, Magic, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementals, rare beings with immense power, bond for life. The King’s only son, Arthur, is old enough to choose his mate. The King invites every elemental in the kingdom to the palace, hoping that someone will finally be able to melt his son’s icy heart.</p><p>*Epilogue added*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Suitors

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**

**Ten** suitors.

 

If Arthur wasn’t the prince he would be purposefully dragging his feet down the long echoing corridor. As it was, he maintained a steady even pace while brushing his hands over spotless fabric, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and knocking away nonexistent dust. As much as he didn’t want to do this, just wanted to return to the peace and quiet of his private rooms, Arthur wasn’t about to act improper. Things would go much smoother if he just acted out his role and did what was expected of him.

 

“Arthur, good, you’re here,” the King called out to him in greeting across the long expanse of the greeting hall as Arthur pushed through the heavy double doors.

 

“Father,” Arthur nodded as he crossed the large room towards the far dais with the thrones for the royal family when they were greeting guests. “Mother,” he offered a small smile to the Queen, who was seated calmly in her designated seat. Arthur turned his attention back to his father, who had a hinting hand resting on the armrest of Arthur’s seat on the dais. “Is this really necessary?”

 

“You are eighteen; it is time to choose your mate,” his father stated, sounding rather angry to be saying the same argument multiple times.

 

Arthur’s shoulders tensed, feeling his father’s magic spark to life along with his frustrations. Arthur wasn’t looking for a fight, but that didn’t mean he was happy with this situation. “Why do I need to find my mate now? You will still be ruling for many years.”

 

The King’s body stiffened when their eyes met and Arthur refused to drop his gaze. Sensing the tension in the air, most of the servants preparing the room fell silent. The only person who remained entirely calm was Arthur’s mother, portraying the grounded nature of Earth elementals. “Wouldn’t it be lovely to find your mate? You’ll have three years to grow close to them before you are old enough to sire or bear children.”

 

Arthur felt his face heat up with a blush as his eyes finally dropped from his father’s. “Mother, please,” he whispered, embarrassed. He was already so different from everyone else his age with being both a prince and a powerful elemental; he didn’t need to be reminded that elemental males could either sire or bear children depending on the gender of their mate.

 

“Your mother is right, of course,” his father interjected airily, self-assured of his power, knowing there was nothing Arthur could do to defy him if the King truly wanted to pull rank. The only elementals Arthur got along with worse than Air elementals like his father were Fire elementals. “And finding your mate now will allow you both to prepare for your future roles on the throne, even if you will not be ruling soon.”

 

Arthur met his father’s eye again but didn’t hold the gaze for long, instead nodding and sitting down in his smaller, less ornate throne chair on the dais. He reminded himself silently that his parents were actually doing this with his best interest in mind – kind enough not to force him into an arranged marriage – and that he couldn’t do much about stopping this anyway. His mother’s seat was on the other side of his father but she gave him an encouraging smile before relaxing back in her seat, confident in this plan.

 

It was another fifteen minutes before the guests arrived where the King and Queen sat and talked together about their plans for the upcoming weeks. Arthur listened half-heartedly to their planning, feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably, and fidgeted uselessly with the cuff of his pressed jacket while watching the servants finish preparing the room and take their predetermined places.

 

The guests’ arrival was signalled by far-sounding trumpets and Arthur took a deep, private breath, centring himself. He didn’t like to rely on his magic when a mental talk-down would normally calm him, but as he heard a crowd approaching the greeting hall at a quick pace, Arthur allowed the sensation of waves to drift over his skin comfortingly. By the time he opened his eyes again, the hall was full and buzzing with curious energy.

 

Arthur watched silently from his throne on his father’s left as ten suitors – ten elementals – were introduced to him. He was doing his best not to pass his frustration with his father along to the suitors, but he knew he didn’t look particularly welcoming as he looked over each suitor. Arthur wondered what he would do if he didn’t find his mate in these ten people; there were ten strangers standing in front of him and he hated the thought of having to pick the ‘love of his life’ from a chosen line-up.

 

He met the gaze of each suitor his father had found for him in the kingdom. The master of ceremonies introduced them, each elemental remaining silent but nodding or smiling at Arthur when they were given a moment of attention. Arthur was a powerful elemental, probably second only to the King and Queen, but he could not determine the suitors’ elements for certain by looks alone. However there were other facts he could guess with relative confidence with just a glance.

 

Jacob looked like he could be Arthur’s brother, tall and thin with dark hair, only with a confidence that could either boost Arthur’s own or infuriate him.

 

Maria appeared to be quiet but sharp, giving Arthur a sense of someone who preferred books to people and absorbed just about everything she read.

 

Ellen seemed soft; not in a naive way but in the way she gazed up at Arthur and smiled. She seemed to be kind hearted and calm, and had a comforting air around her.

 

Rose gave Arthur a small smile and a nod, down-to-earth in her realization that she could be leaving at any time, happy enough to just be here for the experience.

 

Nathan looked cheeky, sending him a wink and a grin as the master of ceremonies introduced him. Arthur felt his body tense unpleasantly at the young man’s forward attention and quickly turned his gaze away.

 

Victoria didn’t seem to even want to be here and Arthur assumed her family had forced her to be here just as Arthur’s family had forced him. Arthur could forgive her, sympathizing with her situation, and gave her a tiny nod.

 

William looked energetic and excited by the prospect of being in the room, watching Arthur eagerly.

 

Ariadne seemed to be incredibly intelligent but shy, smiling at him softly before dropping her gaze to the floor. Arthur felt a small tinge in his stomach that made him want to reassure her, not wanting anyone to drop their gaze from him the way he looked away from his father. He wasn’t here to pull rank; he wanted an equal match.

 

Tom also seemed shy, though he held Arthur’s gaze for a long moment before glancing away.

 

Eames, the final suitor on the end of the line closest to Arthur’s throne, looked to be more different than anyone else in line. While everyone else appeared to be similar to Arthur in terms of age and status – young noblemen and women – Eames looked to be very different. Based on the young man’s features and appearance, he had recently reached twenty one – the age of full maturity for elementals – and was a commoner. Arthur was surprised that his father had allowed a commoner to take part in this but found his curiosity bubble up inside him at this revelation; the King was fair to all his subjects, but he wasn’t known to mingle with people of every rank and status.

 

Eames seemed extremely energetic, glancing around the hall with wide eyes while the master of ceremonies introduced him. The young man’s gaze finally fell to Arthur just as the master of ceremonies finished, sending him a wide grin and a tiny, shy wave. Their gazes held much longer than was polite, but Arthur refused to look away first and he doubted Eames was aware of this sort of etiquette. The stare was broken when Eames glanced away, and Arthur felt his eyes fall to the man’s plump lips as the man mouthed ‘ _Just Eames_ ’.

 

Arthur looked away fully to watch his father as the King stood from his chair and gave a general address and welcome to the guests. When that was finished a servant came up to each of the ten suitors, leading them out of the hall to their individual rooms in the palace where they would be staying. Arthur waited impatiently in his seat, watching everyone file out of the hall and waiting until he would be able to leave himself. A few of the ten elementals had perked his interest, but Arthur still wished he could just return to his room or go for a walk in the gardens instead of having to get changed and prepare for a dinner with his ten suitors. Finally, once the hall was quiet again, Arthur’s mother gave him another encouraging smile. Arthur could only meet her gaze tiredly before pulling himself out of his seat and heading back to his rooms.


	2. Nine Terrible Jokes

**Nine** terrible jokes.

 

Despite trying to act civil if not excited and friendly, Arthur’s ten suitors seemed to notice that he wasn’t exactly pleased by the current situation. Arthur was seated at the head of a long dining table with five suitors on each side of the table, watching him and busying themselves with the generous spread of food across the tabletop. For a few minutes the room was filled with an awkward silence that was only broken by the sound of cutlery touching china plates. The suitors didn’t seem to want to talk to each other and Arthur didn’t know what to say to any of them.

 

Eames seemed to be the only exception, making his enjoyment over the food very obvious as he piled his plate high and stuffed his face. And between mouthfuls of food he would try to start up conversations with the suitors sitting around him, Eames in the farthest chair from Arthur at the table. Arthur did his best to ignore the out-of-place elemental, feeling uncomfortable by the sight of someone acting so improperly and yet annoyingly tempted to do the same.

 

Ignoring Eames worked rather well, until Eames decided he didn’t feel like being ignored any longer. “Would a joke cheer you up, Arthur, darling?” Eames questioned teasingly down the length of the table, causing ten pairs of eyes to land heavily on Arthur.

 

“Please refrain from calling me ‘darling’, Mister Eames,” Arthur ground out, feeling himself tense under the sudden focus on him.

 

“Please refrain from calling me ‘mister’, Arthur,” Eames shot back easily, sending him a cheeky smile down the length of the table. Against his wishes, Arthur felt his lips quirk up slightly before he managed to school his features back into a neutral stare. Unfortunately everyone else seemed to notice this as well and Arthur suddenly found himself bombarded by – frankly terrible – jokes as each of his suitors attempted to win a similar upward curl of lips.

 

Arthur forced a tiny smile after each joke to be polite, but he was sure everyone knew how terrible each joke actually was. For some reason, a few of his suitors even thought that making jokes about Arthur being a Water element would work well, though Arthur couldn’t imagine why. Each of the suitors seemed somewhat forlorn and embarrassed after they were finished their jokes, fiddling uncomfortably with their food as their eyes dropped to the table. By the end Arthur didn’t feel cheered up; he just had a headache and wanted to go back to bed.

 

He sent an expectant glance down the table at Eames, waiting for a joke from the man who had started this entire thing, but Eames just raised a playful eyebrow at him and turned back to his food. It was only when everyone was finished eating and the suitors were being led out of the large room back to their guest rooms that Eames approached him. Arthur was still seated at the head of the table, nodding his farewell to each suitor politely, and was surprised when Eames swooped in to whisper a joke into his ear.

 

Arthur tried to keep his body calm as Eames’ warmth licked against Arthur’s exposed skin. The joke wasn’t particularly memorable, but there was something about the way Eames delivered it – his voice fond and playful, accepting that the joke wasn’t amazing before he even began speaking – that made it easier for Arthur’s lips to curl upward. Before he even realized it, a tiny chuckle was building at the back of Arthur’s throat, fighting for freedom. He forced himself to remain quiet but knew by Eames’ smile as the elemental pulled away that his suitor was aware of his success.

 

“Have a good evening, darling,” Eames spoke politely but teasingly, his own grin plastered over his face as he pulled away and allowed one of the palace servants to lead him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update and small chapter size, guys. I've been a little preoccupied this week since my cat is getting really old and we're kind of taking it day by day. I've been spending most of my time with him while I still can. Though a new and longer chapter will be up as soon as I can manage it.


	3. Eight Horrible Pickup Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the well wishes for me and my cat. Milo (my cat) has recovered from his bout of sickness and is doing much better :)
> 
> I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed the first two chapters. I wasn't expecting everyone to enjoy this so much but your comments have made me incredibly happy! :D

**Eight** horrible pickup lines.

 

Eighteen was still a young age to be knowledgeable about the effective methods of courting, which meant that most of Arthur’s potential suitors were fumbling through their attempts as much as Arthur was fumbling through his responding discomfort. They had all been taught the proper etiquette for socializing and courting amongst the nobility and were doing their best to implement this, except Eames – but Eames was something completely different.

 

Arthur wasn’t entirely sure who thought up the idea that using a pickup line would be appropriate, or how that decision had circulated through the collection of suitors, but soon Arthur found himself on the wrong end of a string of truly horrible lines. At first it just tried his patience, Arthur wishing even more that he didn’t have to spend time with nine suitors he had never met before; nine since he had already sent Nathan home when the young man had gotten a little too touchy-feely when Arthur and his suitors had sat down to watch a play together one evening.

 

After a few minutes of listening to corny pickup lines though, Arthur gave up. The sun was bright in the sky, warming Arthur up where his skin was bare to the comforting summer breeze. It was a beautiful day, the palace attendants had made all his favourite foods for the picnic, and Arthur had to admit that it was nice talking to people his own age, even if the conversation was slightly tarnished by the expectation of finding his mate hanging over his head.

 

Arthur allowed himself to smile, and to chuckle at how truly horrid the pickup lines were. It seemed to take the edge off the afternoon, reminding the suitors that Arthur was young and just looking for an enjoyable time. His suitors relaxed, which allowed Arthur to relax, and the afternoon improved from that point on. Arthur even gave a few of his own pickup lines as a joke, pleased when his suitors laughed and joked in return.

 

This also gave him to the opportunity to learn a little more about each suitor as they fell into conversation after their exchange of bad pickup lines. Arthur learned that he and Maria shared more than one favourite author, and they quickly got caught up in an addicting discussion of the palace’s library, which Arthur considered his home within a home. He was a little hesitant about inviting strangers into his library, but believed Maria was the type of person to truly appreciate the offer, so he suggested they visit the library another day.

 

Rose was also very interesting to talk to, since she acted very calm and didn’t put in much effort to win Arthur’s affections. Although she didn’t seem angry at being here, like Victoria clearly was, Rose gave Arthur a knowing smile when she gave her pickup line, like she somehow knew Arthur wouldn’t pick her. This didn’t seem to bother her at all; in fact, she admitted that she had quite a few hobbies to keep her busy on her estate until her own suitors arrived. Apparently she had quite a gift with growing rare flowers, and was also very skilled with horses. Although Rose was making no effort to be the successful suitor, Arthur found himself drawn to her anyway. She was easy to talk to and it was relaxing not having someone trying to win him over every second.

 

Everyone had been outside for a little over an hour when Eames finally approached Arthur. Arthur was seated comfortably on a blanket spread out on the lawn, his legs spread out in front of him while he leaned back on his hands. He tracked Eames as the older elemental stepped closer, considerate of the other suitor, Ariadne, who was currently seated on the blanket with Arthur. Ariadne seemed to notice Eames though, and was also considerate enough to politely excuse herself to get another drink.

 

Arthur remained where he was, watching Eames approach and settle on the blanket. Eames sat close to Arthur but not uncomfortably so, their legs a few inches away from brushing. Eames was watching Arthur with a calm, easy gaze, and Arthur let him. Arthur could feel Eames’s Fire, even though they were sitting a few inches apart. Eames’ presence immediately warmed Arthur’s skin more than the sun ever could; and the heat was soft and comforting, rather than overbearing.

 

Arthur had been surprised at first when he got close enough to feel Eames’ magic. First, it was immediately clear that Eames was a Fire elemental, and Arthur had _never_ got along well with Fire elementals before. Not to say that Eames couldn’t be annoying, but it was more playful and amusing. And every time Eames got close, Arthur felt a surge of energy rush through his veins, like his Water was thrumming. Second, Eames’s magic was _strong_. Stronger than Arthur had felt outside the royal family, which was especially odd since magic was not as common in the lower levels of society.

 

“Do you have a pickup line for me as well?” Arthur asked, amused and inwardly eager; Arthur wasn’t easy to laughter, but Eames made each chuckle spill out of him like it was the simplest thing in the world to achieve.

 

Eames smirked and kept watching Arthur, backlit by the sun overhead. Arthur took note of how the sun caught in Eames’s hair, and lit up his eyes. “I’m afraid all my good ones have already been taken by the others,” Eames said in a mournful voice, nodding towards the other suitors mingling by the food table. Arthur laughed, and Eames grinned. “Though I do have a question for you.”

 

“Oh?” Arthur raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little straighter and wrapping his arms around his knees to stay in place.

 

Eames’s smile turned a little shy. “I was wondering if you knew how beautiful you look out here in the sunlight.”

 

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and he glanced away. “Eames.”

 

“Sorry, darling,” Eames said, not sounding very remorseful. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since we’ve come out here.”

 

“I’m not out in the sun very often,” Arthur admitted, rolling down the fabric of his sleeves to cover his skin. “I probably look sickly pale.”

 

A tiny gasp escaped Arthur’s lips when Eames’s fingers brushed the skin of his forearm, pushing his sleeve back up. When Arthur glanced back up, Eames looked serious. “You can see your Water in your skin,” Eames declared, skimming his fingers lightly back down his arm to Arthur’s wrist before dropping away. “There’s a glimmer beneath your skin like a lake in the sunlight.”

 

Arthur could feel his cheeks heat up. He held his bare arm out in front of him, twisting it this way and that. He couldn’t see what Eames saw. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

He was pretty sure Eames could tell Arthur couldn’t see whatever it was Eames was talking about. The smile Eames gave him made Arthur feel like that was okay, like he would see it someday. “Because I wanted you to know,” Eames said simply.

 

Eames excused himself after that, jokingly saying his turn was up and that he should let the vultures descend. Arthur wanted to tell Eames to stay but he bit his tongue and let the elemental leave the blanket. Apparently Eames hadn’t been joking because Jacob swooped down onto the blanket a moment later. Arthur forced himself to turn his attention to the new suitor, though Jacob’s Fire felt prickly and uncomfortable against Arthur’s skin. And Arthur made sure that Eames didn’t catch him studying his skin in the sun again, despite the fact that Arthur really wanted to see this glimmer Eames had talked about. Eames didn’t need any more of an ego boost.

 


	4. Seven Bad Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should clarify something about the "Countdown" part of this story. Basically as the story goes along, Arthur will be sending suitors home. That's why there are nine bad jokes (nine suitors gave jokes, plus Eames makes ten total suitors), but only eight pickup lines after someone got sent home (eight suitors gave pickup lines, plus Eames makes nine total suitors). Does that make sense? A few people seemed confused so I thought I'd clarify haha.

**Seven** bad gifts.

 

Arthur’s good mood was ruined. He wasn’t sure whose idea it was, whether it was his parents or the suitors’ parents, but everyone had decided it was required to give Arthur a gift. Arthur hated this because it just felt so forced. Insincere. The gifts were beautiful to be sure; Arthur could not argue against that. But none of the gifts were what Arthur needed, and it seemed clear to him that no thought had been put into the gifts beyond the number of zeros on the price tag.

 

Arthur tried to stifle his sigh of frustration when he opened up one of the last gifts, not wanting to hurt his suitors’ feelings. After all, as Arthur continued to open each gift, he became surer of the fact that parents had been involved in this, insisting that their children give the kingdom’s prince something flashy and expensive.

 

Arthur felt rather saddened by this. Not to say he wanted anyone giving him gifts out of obligation in the first place, but he would have been curious to see what these young elementals had chosen for a fellow peer. Another suitor had been sent home – Jacob this time, for being caught chatting up a maid in the hallway, the moron – and it was clear that some of the remaining suitors would not win Arthur’s affections. But there were a few others remaining who Arthur could at least hope to call a friend after all this was over.

 

An outfit in the latest fashion, a golden pocket watch, a painting, the list went on. He felt bad for being so unimpressed, feeling like a spoiled brat as he sat back in his chair and handed off a woven tapestry to an attendant. But he didn’t know what he was supposed to do with all this stuff, and nothing felt particularly meaningful.

 

Arthur felt his heart clench and he let out a groan when he saw Eames approaching his chair, the final suitor with a gift. Arthur hated the thought of Eames feeling forced to get Arthur something to compete with the others, especially considering the fact that Eames didn’t have any money to spare. To be fair, Eames never looked rumpled; he was always dressed nicely. But it was clear that Eames didn’t own or wear anything that was unnecessary, the way things were supposed to be; you shouldn’t waste your money on useless things that merely demonstrated your wealth.

 

The groan caused Eames to freeze in place, watching Arthur with wide eyes. Arthur watched Eames manoeuvre a small package behind his back, as though Arthur had already taken offense to it. Arthur let out a breath and waved Eames forward, trying to give a reassuring smile. Eames stepped closer and gave a small smile, though it looked forced as he shoved a small package into Arthur’s hands. “I’m sorry, it’s not much,” Eames apologized hurriedly. “I didn’t even want to do this since I knew my gift wouldn’t compare.”

 

Arthur felt himself melt slightly, wanting to wipe that fear from Eames’ face. The Fire elemental was energetic, eager and confident, and Arthur hated seeing him looking so unsure, especially when it was about something as unimportant as money. Arthur motioned his attendants further away, giving him and Eames some privacy; he didn’t want Eames feeling self-conscious about his gift just because of the other suitors.

 

“Sit beside me?” Arthur requested warmly, giving Eames a small smile until his suitor grabbed another chair and dragged it closer to Arthur. It was only when Eames was sitting that Arthur turned his attention to the gift in his lap. The wrapping was a simple paper, and not skilfully folded, but it made Arthur smile; Eames had most certainly wrapped this himself. Arthur tore away the paper carefully until he found a journal resting in his lap. The leather binding was expertly crafted, and the golden embroidery of Arthur’s name on the cover caught the light and shone.

 

Arthur fell still and brushed his fingers over the journal in reverence. Eames cleared his throat, still fidgeting with nerves. “Like I said, it’s not much. My friend Yusuf has a small shop in the market; master craftsman, I swear. Anyway, I asked him to make this for you because you remind me of my mum. She’s very quiet but I can tell there are thoughts constantly buzzing around in her head. And I think she really enjoys writing some of those thoughts down.”

 

He could tell Eames was starting to babble and wouldn’t stop if he wasn’t reined in. “It’s perfect,” Arthur stated quietly, just loud enough for Eames to hear. Eames fell silent and then began to protest, but Arthur glanced up, holding his gaze and silencing him. “Eames, the price means nothing. This is meaningful and I... I love it.”

 

Eames was grinning from ear to ear, which only made Arthur smile too. And, feeling a little giddy and foolish, Arthur stood up and wrapped an arm around Eames. One arm was still holding the journal close against his chest while his other arm wound around Eames’ broad shoulders, fingers digging into fabric slightly. Arthur let out a content sigh when he felt Eames nuzzle Arthur’s stomach and breathe in his scent. “I’m so glad,” Eames whispered, and suddenly Arthur didn’t mind the gift thing nearly as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon and will be significantly longer :-)


	5. Six Awful Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rejoice with me, for I have just finished writing a 17 page, 4400 word research proposal for school! Woo!

**Six** awful dates.

 

“Mother, I really don’t want to do this,” Arthur tried to keep the whine out of his voice as his mother plucked at his suit, smoothing down the fabric.

 

“Well have you chosen a suitor yet?” she asked calmly, purposefully not indulging his obvious plea for an intervention. “If you already know who you want to be with then there’s no point in you going on dates with all the others.”

 

An image of Eames floated through Arthur’s mind before he pushed it away. The look his mother was giving him made Arthur think she knew someone had come to mind, but she didn’t press him. “I can’t choose my life mate from a group of random strangers in a few short weeks.”

 

Arthur’s mother straightened then and pulled Arthur into a warm hug. Arthur felt his anxiety momentarily drift away as his mother kissed his forehead, grounding him. “You will know them, Arthur,” his mother pressed a hand against his chest, “here. This is not simply a choice; it is an acknowledgement of your other half.”

 

“But how am I supposed to know something like that when I just met them?” Arthur gave an exasperated sigh.

 

“Perhaps you should stop fighting it and simply be yourself,” his mother raised an eyebrow. “You’re so focused on potentially making the _wrong_ decision that you’re ignoring how you feel.” Arthur gave another sigh but nodded. His mother gave him one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before steering him towards the door, suddenly the Queen again. “Now you best not be late; Ariadne planned a lovely evening for the two of you at the concert hall in town.”

 

To be fair, the evening at the concert hall with Ariadne was rather enjoyable; more enjoyable than the other five dates he had been on in the last few days, at least. Arthur couldn’t exactly place why none of the dates turned into fond memories for him, since each suitor had chosen rather enjoyable activities or pleasing locations. Anyone else probably would have enjoyed the attention and the evenings, but Arthur just felt uncomfortable. He didn’t like being the centre of attention, and he didn’t enjoy the way his suitors tried to hold his hand or wrap an arm around him.

 

The evening with Ariadne was more pleasing for a few reasons. One, Ariadne didn’t make a big thing of the evening; they were able to slip into a pair of inconspicuous seats in the middle of the balcony where no one would pay them any mind. It was a much more relaxing outing than it was whenever Arthur went anywhere with his parents or, similarly, his other suitors. It seemed that every other suitor liked to make the public aware of the fact that _they_ might be the one on Arthur’s arm, taking the throne with him in the future.

 

Second, it was clear to both Arthur and Ariadne that they would not finish this as anything more than friends. Ariadne was sweet, and kind-hearted, but Arthur just couldn’t see himself being with her as anything more than a friend. Before this whole suitor thing started, Arthur might have settled with Ariadne. He didn’t mean that in a bad way, because he thought it would be rather enjoyable ruling the kingdom with a close friend by his side. Arthur hadn’t really hoped for love, had assumed that sort of thing was secondary to finding a good ruling partner. But...

 

 _Eames_...

 

Arthur swallowed and leaned closer to hear something Ariadne had to say, chuckling and nodding in agreement. Then they fell silent as the orchestra took the stage, and Arthur forced himself to focus on the music and not his thoughts swirling around the older Fire elemental. Eames had sparked something in Arthur, and it had gotten to the point that Arthur felt a rush whenever Eames got close. Arthur was actually, dare he say it, _excited_ to see what Eames had planned for _their_ date. Arthur was still trying to fight down whatever he was feeling, worried that it was just fanciful emotions that wouldn’t last. But he had to admit that he liked the thought of having some time alone with Eames, away from the prying eyes of palace attendants and other suitors.

 

To say Arthur was disappointed when Eames offered Arthur his arm two days later and led him out for a stroll in the palace gardens would be an understatement. Not that Arthur wasn’t grateful, but he had been expecting something... _more_. They weren’t even alone, a few palace attendants pointedly pretending to ignore them as they trimmed hedges that Eames walked Arthur past.

 

“So, darling,” Eames began the moment they were out of earshot of the gardeners. Arthur glanced over at Eames curiously, feeling energy jump between them where their arms touched. “What would you like to do for our date?”

 

“Isn’t _this_ our date?” Arthur asked in confusion, motioning at the gardens with his unoccupied hand.

 

Eames gave an annoying _tsk_ ing noise. “Don’t be foolish. This is just a decoy so I could ask your opinion. If I’m taking you on a date then I want to make sure we do something _you_ want to do.” Arthur nearly stumbled with his surprise, but Eames kept him steady, providing constant support until Arthur regained his balance. Arthur could only blink at Eames with wide eyes, hardly believing he had met a man like Eames. No other suitor had even thought to ask Arthur what he wanted to do. “So,” Eames prompted with a smile, “What will it be?” Arthur bit his lip, knowing _exactly_ what he wanted, but also knowing that it was a bad idea. “Come on, be a doll and tell me.”

 

Arthur stopped walking and turned to look at Eames; Eames watched him in return, looking unassuming and curious. “I want to go swimming.”

 

“In the pond, you mean?” Eames nodded his head in the general direction of the pond that was deeper into the gardens.

 

Arthur shook his head. “No, the water there is still and lifeless.” He wasn’t sure Eames could understand that, but the other elemental nodded. “There’s a...” Arthur watched Eames nervously, looking for a reaction. “There’s a stream nearby but I’m never allowed to go swimming there because it’s outside the palace walls. It’s just not the same swimming there with attendants watching you.” Eames was looking at him with surprise and Arthur suddenly felt self-conscious. “Look, I know it can’t happen; we’re not allowed out there without an escort. But you asked...” he shrugged weakly, voice trailing away.

 

Eames was silent for another long moment, his eyes glazed over as though he was lost in thought. And then those bright eyes refocused on Arthur, dancing. “Do you trust me, Arthur?”

 

Arthur swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the heat that was washing over him from that gaze. “I wouldn’t have told you about the stream if I didn’t trust you.”

 

Eames’ smile was soft, sweet, grateful. “Then we’re going swimming tonight.”

 

Arthur tried to ask for details, wondered how Eames thought he was going to manage to pull this off. He was worried about getting caught, but was more worried about Eames’ punishment than Arthur’s own; Arthur didn’t want Eames being sent away. He allowed his fingers to curl around Eames’ forearm a little tighter, walking half an inch closer so that the fabric of their shirts brushed. Eames didn’t comment or seem to mind at all, but neither did he reveal any plans for the evening. Eames simply walked Arthur around the garden and then sent him off with a flourish and a kiss to the hand.

 

He didn’t even see Eames for the rest of the day. In came to the point, around midnight as Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, tense, that Arthur was beginning to think Eames had been joking. But just as Arthur began to consider kicking off his shoes and peeling off his travel attire, he heard a tiny rapping noise at one of his windows. Arthur bolted off the bed and pulled his window open, stepping out on the small half-balcony to stare down at the gardens a floor below. There he could see Eames in worn travel clothes, half hidden in the shadows of a hedge. There weren’t any guards in sight, but patrol would be around soon enough.

 

“Arthur,” Eames whispered loudly, “I’m afraid you’ll have to get yourself down.”

 

Arthur knew that the guest suites given to the suitors were on the main floor, so Eames would not have had serious trouble escaping his room unnoticed. Arthur, on the other hand, was on the second floor and was not interested in jumping. “How?” he hissed back.

 

“Use your magic,” Eames suggested, alternating between staring up at Arthur and glancing around, keeping an eye out for patrol.

 

“We’re not all twenty one yet,” Arthur reminded Eames, his nerves making him a little snappish. “I don’t have that power or control yet.”

 

“Bullshit,” Eames countered. “Twenty one is just a number. Power and control come from practice and faith in one’s own abilities.”

 

Practice Arthur had; his tutors made sure of that. But... “What if I don’t have faith in myself?” he asked softly, embarrassed.

 

Arthur couldn’t really make out Eames’ face in the darkness, but he could hear Eames’ smile in his voice. “Then borrow some of my faith in you.”

 

Arthur felt warmth flash through him, comforting but pressing, giving him the confidence to go that step further he had never dared before. Knowing he would have issues concentrating enough to transform his magic into physical water, and knowing they didn’t have time for Arthur to practice at the moment, Arthur raced back into his room and drew water from the jug on his bedside table. He moulded it into a bubble shape and then returned to the balcony to peer over at the long drop.

 

“I believe in you,” Eames whispered up to him. Arthur wasn’t even sure Eames realized how much this meant to Arthur. His tutors had pushed him before, constantly tested his abilities, but it had all been in a classroom. There were some abilities he would likely use in his daily life, but the majority were routine, structured. Eames, by comparison, was pushing Arthur to experiment, to be adventurous, and to _enjoy_ his magic.

 

With this thought in mind, Arthur enveloped himself in the water and concentrated on keeping it wrapped around his body like a comforting blanket, controlling the water as it levitated towards the ground. When his feet touched the ground Arthur let go of the water, allowing it to seep into the ground and disappear. He glanced up at Eames, beaming at his success, and couldn’t help but laugh quietly when Eames blinked back at him with something akin to awe. The laugh seemed to snap Eames out of his thoughts, and then Eames took Arthur’s hand as they began to sneak through the palace grounds and off the property.

 

The moon was a sliver that night, providing just enough light to keep Arthur from tripping in the tall grass, but not enough to really navigate. Arthur kept his hand clasped in Eames’ warmer, rougher hand, and did his best to slowly lead them toward the small forest bordering the palace. Almost immediately after they made it past the tree line though, the moon’s pale light was blotted out by leaves and Arthur tripped over a root. Unfortunately in his surprise he gripped Eames’ hand tighter, inevitably dragging his suitor to the ground with him.

 

Arthur gave a groan as he felt a twinge of pain where his thigh landed on another tree root, and then another louder groan of confusion when he found he couldn’t push himself off the ground. A second later the warm weight against his back disappeared though, and Eames was kneeling above him, rolling Arthur over frantically. “Are you alright? Arthur?”

 

Arthur sat up slowly, brushing grass and soil off his palms. The skin stung slightly at being touched, but he knew it wasn’t serious. It was incredibly dark beneath the forest’s foliage and Arthur could barely make out Eames in front of him. For a minute Arthur felt terribly embarrassed at his clumsiness, especially for dragging Eames down with him. But no harm had been done and the excitement at his realization that they had snuck out of the palace at night had laughter bubbling up inside him.

 

Eames was silent for a moment, swore, and then fell silent again. A moment later, Arthur was shielding his eyes from a burst of light that came out of nowhere. He blinked furiously as his eyes adjusted, and then he dropped his hand. There was a small ball of flames floating between them, lighting them both up with a flickering orange glow. Arthur could see concern in Eames’ eyes then, and guilt curling those plump lips downward. It wasn’t very mature of Arthur, but that didn’t stop him from raising his hands and touching the corners of Eames’ mouth, curling it up into a smile. Then he laughed again, giddy and energized. “I’m fine.”

 

Eames took Arthur’s hands in his own, facing his palms up and kissing each one. “I should have used my Fire earlier. I was just waiting until we were covered by the trees. I’m so sorry.”

 

Arthur hoped that Eames would assume Arthur’s cheeks were turning red only because of the tiny, pulsing fireball. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Now let’s go. We’re so close and I’m not going back without swimming.”

 

Eames looked like he wanted to protest, but he gave a sigh and nodded, standing in one fluid movement and bringing Arthur up with him, their hands still clasped together. Arthur was worried that the mood had been ruined because Eames didn’t say anything. But then Eames swooped down and planted a soft kiss to Arthur’s cheek. When Eames pulled away, Arthur could see that he was grinning. Arthur thought his heart might have just burst in his chest, or would soon based on how quickly it was racing. “It’s a date.”

 

It wasn’t far from the tree line to Arthur’s stream; Arthur still remembered the path from when his mother used to bring him down here as a child. And it was easy to traverse the forest as Eames’ Fire illuminated the ground and nearby trees. Normally Arthur might have been a little uneasy with all the shadows pressing in on them and the Fire, but Eames still held his hand and Arthur knew he was safe.

 

When they arrived at the stream, Arthur heard Eames give a whistle of surprise. “I wasn’t expecting it to be this large.”

 

Arthur skimmed his eyes over the stream, which at this level had a rather wide and deep pool of water before continuing on down a hill and downstream. He gave a happy sigh. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

 

Eames squeezed Arthur’s hand and then let it drop. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked with a teasing hint of a challenge. Arthur was about to turn to Eames and ask if he was going to join, but then he bit his lip and stayed silent. Although he had been hoping that Eames would join him, Arthur knew that Fire elementals were not typically fond of water. It wouldn’t extinguish their Fire, but it usually left them uncomfortable and lethargic. Eames seemed to notice his hesitation though, and gave Arthur a smile. “I’ll join you in just a moment.”

 

The thought of stripping down in front of Eames had Arthur a little nervous, fidgeting with the hemline of his shirt, but Arthur was too excited to care. So he pulled off his travel shirt and trousers, leaving his boxers in place but toeing off his shoes before rushing forward and jumping into the water. He allowed the water to wrap around him, powering his internal core of Water. It felt like coming home, like being wrapped up in his mother’s steadying arms, feeling his father’s calm power, and pressing close to Eames’ warmth. Arthur’s eyes flashed open at this thought, the water not bothering his eyes as he stared up at the water’s surface. When had he started thinking of Eames’ Fire as… _home_?

 

He was distracted when he noticed an orange twinkling above the water’s surface. Arthur allowed himself to manipulate the water to push himself up, enjoying the feel of his magic coursing through his body, and he broke the surface. He blinked water from his eyelashes and gasped in awe, seeing about twenty tiny fireballs bobbing in the air above the water throughout the clearing. It lit everything up with a beautiful glow. “Like it?” Eames asked from the shoreline, sounding anxious and eager at the same time.

 

Arthur turned to tell Eames just how much he _loved_ it, but Arthur’s mouth suddenly went dry. Eames was barefoot and in boxers, in the process of peeling his shirt up and over his head to be thrown on the grassy bank. “Um…” Arthur stuttered. Eames caught his eye and smirked before jumping into the water. Ripples lapped at Arthur’s skin. The next moment Eames was popping his head above the water’s surface right in front of Arthur, grinning. Arthur tilted his gaze upward at the Fire again, trying not to think too much about Eames’ body below the water’s surface. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Eames was treading water close enough to Arthur that he could feel the distorted currents of water brush against his skin. But it wasn’t very realistic to hold hands while swimming, so they parted ways and swam around for a while, eventually getting caught up in a splashing fight that Arthur definitely won. It was actually very distracting swimming with Eames, since Arthur could sense his suitor’s body through the Water twining around Eames the way Arthur wanted to.

 

Sometime later Arthur noticed Eames swimming towards the bank and pulling himself out of the water, but Eames insisted Arthur keep swimming. Normally Arthur would have gotten out anyway, not wanting to be rude and leave his date waiting, but the stream was teeming with energy and life and Arthur couldn’t bear to leave yet. He swam for another immeasurable amount of time until his limbs were shaking with exhaustion, when he finally pulled himself out of the stream.

 

He found Eames seated on the grass, dried off and clothed, watching Arthur approach with an affectionate smile. Arthur was going to apologize for taking so long, but Arthur realized that Eames truly didn’t mind. Arthur started moving towards his pile of clothes but Eames motioned him closer instead and, after a brief hesitation, Arthur went. “Let me dry you off,” Eames offered, waiting until Arthur nodded his consent before raising his hands.

 

To be honest, Arthur was a little nervous. He had heard of Fire elementals killing Water elementals by drying them out, cutting them off from their Water with too much heat. But Arthur shouldn’t have been scared, because the warmth Eames brushed over Arthur’s skin was careful and reassuring, nearly nuzzling Arthur’s skin. And even though Arthur never got chilled from swimming in water, he felt himself pressing closer to Eames’ Fire, seeking more.

 

Eventually Eames stopped once Arthur was completely dry, and Arthur forced himself to step away to pull on the rest of his clothes over his boxers and take a drink from the stream to rehydrate. But then he turned around and Eames was still watching him from where he was seated on the grass, and Arthur felt brave enough to return and curl up in Eames’ lap. Eames’ body was hot as he wrapped an arm around Arthur’s lower back to keep him in place, and Arthur felt intoxicated. He hummed quietly and rested his head on Eames’ shoulder, wanting to stay close.

 

There were so many things Arthur wanted to say, and to ask, and to do in those long moments sitting by the stream with Fire floating above them beautifully. And judging by Eames’ welcoming but tense body, there were a lot of thoughts dancing through his suitor’s mind as well. Arthur opened his mouth to say something more than once, but each time he closed it again, staying silent. He didn’t want to ruin this perfect evening with his fears and uncertainties.

 

Finally they both gave up and acknowledged how long they had been out there; it would take them a while to return back to the palace and get back into their respective rooms, and they needed to get at least _some_ sleep before tomorrow. So Arthur let Eames take his hand and pull them both into a standing position, trying not to sigh sadly at the fact that the date was now over. All but one tiny Fire disappeared, like stars winking out in unison; the remaining Fire floated above their heads.

 

The clearing seemed even darker than normal as Arthur’s eyes adjusted slowly, so Arthur gave an embarrassing little noise of surprise and pleasure when Eames stepped into his personal space. Eames’ arms wound around Arthur’s waist and Arthur leaned closer, moulding his body against the strong lines of his suitor. “May I kiss you, Arthur?”

 

Arthur’s heart tripped over itself, and his breathing quickened. Arthur was so nervous that he summoned up his Water, letting it slide through his body calmingly. To his surprise, Eames shivered and pressed _closer_ , as though he could _feel_ Arthur’s Water, as though he _liked_ it. Arthur was thrilled. “Yeah.”

 

The final Fire dimmed above them and in the darkness Eames’ lips brushed across Arthur’s cheek before pressing to Arthur’s lips, a steady weight. Arthur had never kissed anyone before, and he could feel his Water begin bubbling, doing nothing to calm him down. But Arthur could only giggle breathlessly and press back into the kiss, not knowing what else to do as he gripped the front of Eames’ shirt.

 

When they parted a moment later, Arthur was dizzy with the energy he felt. He could feel Eames’ Fire burning beneath his skin, and could feel his own Water thrumming with a pulse, seeking more. But Arthur remembered that he couldn’t just go around kissing anyone he liked; he had to consider a lifelong mate, not to mention someone who would help rule the kingdom with him some day. That was a lot to ask of someone, especially someone like Eames who knew nothing of high society’s rules.

 

Arthur liked Eames; there was no doubt about that. But there were a lot of questions and worries running through his mind, and he pulled away regretfully. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, worried Eames would be angry about the sudden shift in mood.

 

But when he glanced up to see Eames’ face, he realized that Eames didn’t look upset or deterred. In fact, he was still smiling. “It’s alright,” Eames promised Arthur. “You just gave me more motivation to continue fighting off the other suitors for your attention.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes at Eames’ confidence, though after this night it was definitely earned. “We should probably head back.”

 

Eames nodded and took Arthur’s hand, the Fire above them brightening again as they made their way through the forest. Eames extinguished it when they drew close to the palace and snuck back onto the grounds and through the gardens. Arthur still had enough energy left from the swim and the kiss to easily draw his Water into physical form, providing him a route back up to his balcony. He slid his hand from Eames’ sadly, but to lighten the mood he attempted to joke; “Don’t think this means you’ve automatically won.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” Eames chuckled, watching Arthur with bright eyes in the darkness. “I look forward to the challenge.”

 

With nothing else to say, Arthur concentrated on his Water and lifted himself up to his balcony. When he turned back to say goodnight to Eames, the Fire elemental had already slipped away into the darkness. And just in time too, since a patrol holding a bright lantern came around the corner a moment later, scanning the gardens for anything out of place. Arthur smirked, pleased by their night out, and closed his window.


	6. Five Disappointing Duels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. This last week has been insanely hectic. I've been swamped with essays (one more to write!) and my amazing editor is busy being the female lead in her school musical. But I promise there will be more up as soon as possible. Enjoy!

**Five** disappointing duels.

 

It was Arthur who suggested duelling. His parents asked him why but Arthur didn’t feel like explaining. He wasn’t sure his parents would understand even if Arthur did say something, and Arthur wasn’t looking forward to the confused stares. Nor was he looking for anyone to try to talk him out of his plan. Luckily, his parents were willing to indulge Arthur’s wishes once Arthur insisted that it would help him decide who would be a good mate for his future.

 

Although Arthur wouldn’t say it aloud, he was hoping Eames would lose the duel. Arthur needed a logical reason to begin distancing himself from Eames. His heart beat rapidly every time he thought of the Fire elemental, let alone saw or spoke to him. It made Arthur wake up excited each morning, looking forward to the day, but Arthur knew he was being emotional and it _scared_ him.

 

Being with Eames felt like a fairytale and Arthur had come to learn that life never ended like a fairytale. He was scared for the moment to come when things stopped being so easy and simple, when being with Eames didn’t feel so _right_ , or at least became too complicated to end well. By this point Arthur was searching for a reason not to be with Eames, to cut these feelings short before they grew too strong to counter. It was a terribly mean thing to do; setting Eames up to fail after his suitor had been so incredible. And the thought made Arthur feel a little sick to his stomach. But Arthur told himself it was for the best.

 

One thing Arthur knew for sure was that he wanted an equal in his mate. That didn’t necessarily mean that they needed to be the same in terms of every skill and ability. But Arthur wanted a partner who would support _and_ challenge him, push him to be the best he could be. He didn’t want someone who would take over and overshadow him, nor did he want someone to hide behind him. And even though Arthur knew there were many ways to determine future dynamics, he liked the idea of learning through duelling.

 

Arthur had a lot of experience with duelling. He had been taught to use swords only two years after he had begun to practice magic. And he knew that most children born into noble families could say the same. Arthur doubted Eames would have that same background training, and it felt like a cheap shot on Arthur’s part, but Arthur forcefully repressed his internal turmoil.

 

He slipped his gloves on, feeling the worn leather mould to his hands. Arthur was already dressed in his normal training attire, the clothing form-fitting but the material breathable and flexible. Arthur stood in front of his mirror for a moment, picking absent-mindedly at the royal crest sewn onto the left breast of his outfit. He was stalling, and every passing moment made him feel sicker, so Arthur just shook his head and headed for the palace’s duelling ring.

 

Every eye turned to him when Arthur stepped into the large room, the doors falling closed behind him. The King and Queen were seated on the sidelines, chatting amiably with Arthur’s duelling instructor, Dom, who looked dressed to take the role of referee for this. Arthur could also see his six remaining suitors – Ariadne, Ellen, Rose, William, Maria and, of course, Eames – leaning against the far wall in a line. They were all dressed up and ready for duelling, each suitor’s family crest on their left breast. It was a little unnerving seeing Arthur’s family crest on Eames’ left breast since Eames had been forced to borrow a spare outfit for the duel.

 

Arthur was surprised to see that everyone looked nervous except Eames. Arthur had expecting the exact opposite. None of his other suitors should be nervous; they had been trained for this. Eames, by comparison, even if he had received some training wouldn’t be able to boast having a personal, experienced trainer. Maybe he was faking it, or was arrogant enough to believe that he had already won Arthur’s heart. The thought annoyed Arthur and drove him to turn from his suitors and cross the room to take his practice sword from his instructor’s offering hands.

 

Quietly his parents asked him what he was expecting to learn from this, but Arthur remained tight-lipped and silent. He told Dom that he wanted a clean fight, first to five, and that he would face each suitor individually. Arthur got a nod of understanding and Arthur stepped into the ring while the suitors were briefed and drew straws on duelling order. Perhaps Arthur could have told his instructor what he was looking for, but Arthur didn’t want to influence his suitors’ behaviour. He wanted to know how they would face this sort of situation naturally. He was tired of people catering to what they thought he wanted.

 

Much to Arthur’s disappointment, _everyone_ failed the duel. What was worse was that Arthur knew each of his suitors lost _purposefully_. His suitors’ movements were smooth and precise, skilled and thought out as they moved their sword a little too far out, or parried a hit a little too slowly. Arthur could also see it in everyone’s face, deep concentration and nervousness as they did their best to let Arthur get every hit. At one point William almost _apologized_ when he caught Arthur’s forearm and stole a point, but Arthur’s glare froze him in place.

 

Each successive chime of Arthur’s sword as he landed another hit had Arthur’s frustrations rising. By the time he fought Ariadne, the second last suitor, he probably would have lost if Ariadne had actually fought with full skill because Arthur was so upset that his movements were turning jerky, his concentration waning. But of course, following suit with everyone else, Ariadne let Arthur take all the points and win the duel.

 

He wanted to yell at them all, tell them to fight him properly. He didn’t need his ego stroked. But even though it was incredibly frustrating, it was also terribly enlightening. Arthur could have told them to fight properly and they would have, but that was the problem; they were doing whatever they thought he wanted. It was actually quite insulting that they thought he wanted them to purposefully lose, that he would enjoy a false victory.

 

When Eames finally entered the ring, the last suitor to duel, the Fire elemental looked wary. Not that Arthur could blame him. It felt as though Arthur’s Water had frozen within his veins, ice cutting deep and leaving Arthur’s magic unstable. The other suitors could tell something was wrong but clearly didn’t know what, since Arthur was still restraining himself to the best of his ability. But Arthur’s parents and instructor were watching him critically, and Eames looked far too understanding.

 

Eames was circling him, matching Arthur as he paced around the outer edge of the ring. Arthur was ready for a real fight but didn’t want to take his anger out on Eames. He didn’t like the fact that Eames didn’t look scared at all; cautious yes, but still confident. Arthur was not some beast to be tamed with a calm voice and steady hand. He stopped pacing and took a fighting stance, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly and raising it.

 

He had to swallow a snarl when Eames kept his sword at ease, tip aimed at the ground. “With all due respect, Arthur,” Eames began, “I would like to postpone our duel. You have already gone through five other... duels.” Arthur nearly laughed at Eames’ clear disdain at the quality of the previous fights. “I would like to face you fresh so that we may have an even match.”

 

Arthur took a few deep breaths, Eames’ final words echoing in his mind. _An even match_. That was all Arthur wanted. He shuddered minutely when he felt Eames’ magic attempt to wrap around him and then immediately shoved it away. Arthur felt bad when he saw Eames stumble back half a step, realizing he must have pushed with more magic than he meant, but Arthur didn’t feel like being coddled at the moment.

 

His father was looking at him with disappointment over his behaviour, his mother with concern. “Very well,” Arthur’s voice was tight. “Thank you for joining me,” he spoke to his other suitors without even looking at them. Then he turned on his heel and left the room, his face like stone as he kept his emotions down.

 

He spent an hour in the shower, letting the water brush over his skin and wash his emotions away. Anger, disappointment, embarrassment, guilt. It had been a stupid plan. He had just been setting himself up for frustration. Even worse, the whole thing had been pointless. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to duel Eames, and Eames had once again stepped in like a knight in a fairytale, doing everything right. Just... _perfect_. Arthur sighed and scrubbed at his skin, still feeling the echoing memory of Eames’ magic trying to calm his body down.

 

When he finally felt calm enough to leave the shower, Arthur was dragged to his parents’ rooms to be lectured about proper manners. His parents demanded an explanation for the duelling and his following behaviour, but Arthur didn’t feel like justifying himself. This just got his father angrier and Arthur did his best not to wince when his father began to yell. The King’s Air felt harsh and unrelenting against Arthur’s skin, pinning him in place until his father was done shouting.

 

It was his mother’s magic, as always, that saved Arthur from his father. The smell of wildflowers and soil filled the room, Earth buffering Air. When his father finally fell silent, red faced and breathing hard, Arthur’s mother said “We just don’t want you ruining your chance with anyone by acting this way.”

 

Arthur bit back a sarcastic remark, gave a half-hearted apology, and excused himself from the room. He met with Dom in the afternoon, relishing in a proper fight as his instructor let him work out some of his frustration and pent up energy. When Dom left for dinner, Arthur decided that he didn’t feel like talking to anyone and instead got some food from the kitchens before curling up with a book in his rooms.

 

No one disturbed him and Arthur felt himself settle back into his skin, calm and collected once again. This meant that when someone knocked on his door shortly before midnight, Arthur didn’t mind setting his book aside to greet his mystery guest. He was surprised to find Eames standing at his door, and even more surprised to see he was dressed for a duel, practice sword on his hip. Dom was half a step behind him, dressed again to act as referee. “Um?” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

 

“Feel up to that match, darling?” Eames requested brightly. “I brought Dom along so that no one attacks me for trying to enter your rooms with a sword. Wouldn’t want the prince or a suitor murdered.” That startled a laugh out of Arthur, even if it shouldn’t have. Eames grinned in return. “So?”

 

Arthur blinked and then motioned the two men into his rooms, feeling nervous energy coil in his stomach. He had originally come up with this plan to distance himself from Eames, to find a reason why Eames wouldn’t be a good mate. But now Eames was the only person remaining who might potentially give Arthur the challenge, the push he was looking for. It was a scary thought because Arthur could still be disappointed, but Arthur was starting to realize that he should enjoy the moment rather than worrying too much about the future. And right now Eames was here, pushing couches out of the way for an open space to hold the even match he promised Arthur.

 

Dom had brought Arthur’s practice sword, and Arthur didn’t feel that it was necessary to change into training attire, his pants and tunic comfortable and accommodating. The worst Arthur would get from the blunt edge of Eames’s practice sword would be a few bruises. He helped Eames push the couches and coffee table to the walls until the sitting room was mostly open space. Then he picked up his sword and took his fighting stance opposite Eames as Dom went over the rules.

 

When Dom said ‘go’, Eames was suddenly moving like lightning. One second he was across the room, sword raised, and the next second Eames was in front of Arthur, bringing his sword down to tap Arthur’s unguarded forearm. Eames’ sword chimed, and Arthur gaped. “Don’t make the mistake in assuming I’m going to _let_ you win, sweetheart,” Eames smirked before turning to return to his side of the room.

 

Arthur’s mouth curled up into a pleased, eager smile, and he repositioned his grip on his sword in preparation. He waited impatiently for Dom to give the go-ahead again, and then Arthur leapt forward into one of the best duels he had ever experienced. His sword clashed with Eames’ own blade multiple times, though he quickly learned that locking swords with Eames wasn’t smart since Eames had more upper body strength. Arthur had the speed advantage though and made quick work of dancing around Eames, tapping him on the back for a point.

 

Arthur got to three points and was just starting to worry that Eames’ first point was a fluke, but then Eames came back with a vengeance and scored three points in a row. Arthur soon matched him at four points each, and then the duel really grew heated. Each move was calculated and confident, their full skill and strength put into each swing. They were a dead even match and as their final round dragged on, it wore both of them down. Arthur’s heart was pounding and he could see that Eames was breathing hard, but both of them continued to push, refusing to give in.

 

In the end they didn’t get to see who would score the last point. Arthur’s five duels in the morning, plus his parents’ yelling at him on top of his two hour session with Dom earlier in the day suddenly took its toll on Arthur’s body. Arthur’s vision blurred, causing him to stumble. His sword fell from his grasp a moment before his knees buckled beneath his weight. It all happened in a split second, and Arthur could see Eames freeze and drop his own sword a moment before darkness swarmed around him.

 

He had no real concept of time but it didn’t feel like long before his vision began to return to him. He could hear worried voices swim around him and then Arthur felt like he was floating. When he opened his eyes, Arthur found himself cradled in Eames’ arms, his face pressed against his suitor’s warm chest. Arthur felt dizzy and a little sick, but his senses were returning quickly enough for embarrassment to ignite a blush across his cheeks. “I can’t believe I fainted.”

 

“That’s what you get for deciding to duel everyone in the same day,” Dom chided him from where he was pushing the door open to Arthur’s bedroom, Eames following. “I’m going to go get the nurse.”

 

“I’m fine,” Arthur grumbled, though he didn’t feel obligated to leave Eames’ embrace. He felt a sudden desire to remain close to Eames after their duel, one word echoing around his muddled brain: _Equals_.

 

“Still, I’d like to have you checked over. I’ll be back shortly.” Dom gave them both a nod, picking up both practice swords before disappearing.

 

Arthur still felt slightly foolish for fainting and for remaining in Eames’ arms, but the Fire elemental’s heat was quickly lulling Arthur into a dozy state. It was a pleasant surprise to have Eames taking care of Arthur, though it also made Arthur wonder about Eames’s motivations. “Eames, why are you here?” Arthur asked sleepily as he felt Eames lead him onto the mattress, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders. He knew that most of the other suitors were here for his money and status, hoping they would be the one to win his affections and his rank in the kingdom. But Eames didn’t seem to be driven by those motivations and Arthur refused to make assumptions, instead wanting Eames to explain himself.

 

“Well I’m not just going to leave you after you’ve fainted, am I?” Eames scolded him lightly, clearly trying to hide his concern and failing.

 

Eames looked like he was going to walk away or stay standing so Arthur caught his hand and tugged slightly, drawing Eames closer. “No, I mean...” Arthur’s thoughts still felt a little muddled. “Why are you at the palace? Why do you want to be one of my suitors?”

 

“Do you remember your tenth birthday, darling?” Eames asked him quietly as he sat down on the edge of Arthur’s bed, closer than was allowed but not pushing into Arthur’s personal space too much.

 

“Yes...” Arthur agreed, slightly confused about the change in topic. “I was forced to go on that parade through the kingdom when my magic appeared.”

 

Eames nodded. “My parents took me out to watch from the streets and I saw you. You looked so sad when I saw you, or at least unhappy to be there,” Eames murmured, looking down at Arthur softly. “But then you met my gaze for just a second and I felt something spark in my heart. I...” the elemental trailed off for a moment, biting his lip in indecision. “I felt my Fire begin to burn.”

 

“Don’t be foolish,” Arthur chided weakly, feeling embarrassed by Eames’ indirect proclamation. “An elemental’s magic appears on the tenth birthday; you would have been thirteen by that point.”

 

Eames was shaking his head, smiling down at him in a way that made Arthur feel warmer than his duvet ever could. “I wasn’t an elemental before that day. I can’t explain it. All I know...” Arthur swallowed when Eames held his gaze confidently, “is that I wanted to make you smile that day.” Eames’ lips curled upward shyly, “That’s why I’m here. I want to keep making you smile.”

 

Arthur’s smile was goofy but completely uncontrollable. And figuring he could blame any odd behaviour on fainting a few minutes prior, Arthur gripped the fabric of Eames’ shirt and pulled him down. Eames followed the hint easily, lying down beside Arthur with only the blankets acting as a barrier between them. Without any prompting, Eames rolled onto his side, moulding his body to Arthur’s side, and curled an arm around Arthur’s waist to keep him close. Arthur shivered at the pleasing warmth Eames’ body provided, nuzzling closer and humming happily.

 

The thought that Arthur had started Eames’ magic, had provided the spark to bring Eames’s Fire to life was almost unimaginable. Arthur had never heard of something like that happening before, of two people having such an impactful and deep connection. But it would explain why Eames, a commoner, possessed such powerful magic. It would also make the easy comfort and affection Arthur felt for Eames more understandable and seem less fanciful.

 

But Arthur was sleepy and didn’t feel like thinking too much on the topic at that moment. All he wanted to do was enjoy Eames’ embrace and the feel of the elemental’s breath fanning over his neck in even puffs. They lay there in silence, not needing to say anything more, until Dom reappeared with Mallorie - the nurse and also Dom’s wife - behind him, politely clearing his throat and pretending he hadn’t seen how close they had been lying together.

 

Eames shuffled away to let Mal closer, and Arthur let out a pitiful little whine at the loss of contact and heat without really thinking about it. Eames sat on the edge of the bed out of the way but sought Arthur’s hand, their fingers twining together as the nurse checked Arthur over. There was no real damage done, but Arthur was prescribed a day of bed rest. He was also given a small healing crystal to help boost his magic as it recharged.

 

When Mal was done and satisfied, she wished Arthur and Eames a good night, Dom showing her out of the room. Arthur gave a happy sigh when Eames returned to lying down beside him on the bed, his eyes slipping closed tiredly. He felt safe with Eames watching over him. Arthur heard the door close and slow footsteps returning, and when Arthur finally managed to get his eyes open again he found Dom watching them from the bedroom door.

 

“Dom...” Arthur began weakly, unable to read his instructor’s expression and suddenly growing nervous. Eames held Arthur a little closer.

 

Dom gave a tiny, reassuring smile. “I’ll let your parents know that our training session tonight wore you down and that you’ll be taking a day to recuperate. But keep in mind that they’ll probably send someone to bring you breakfast in the morning.”

 

“Thanks, Dom,” Arthur said as the instructor said goodnight and left them alone.

 

The two elementals remained lying together for a few comfortable minutes, silent and sleepy. It was only when Arthur was in danger of falling asleep that Eames finally nudged him. “I should probably leave,” Eames suggested, sounding regretful. “We wouldn’t want people to talk,” he attempted to joke, though his laugh was sad.

 

Arthur wanted to tell Eames to stay, holding Eames’ hand tightly before even saying anything. “I don’t want you to go,” Arthur admitted quietly, though he knew Eames had to leave. A part of him was tempted to just say ‘fuck all’ to this whole suitor business and just ask Eames to stay, but they couldn’t afford to have anyone seeing Eames sneaking out of his room in the morning hours. It didn’t matter how the suitor situation ended; having one of his suitors sleep over in his room before Arthur had announced a mate would start some disastrous rumours.

 

Eames remained close on the bed and kissed Arthur’s forehead affectionately. “I’ll stay until you fall asleep and then sneak out, alright?”

 

Arthur leaned into the touch, seeking more. “What if you get caught?”

 

“I promise I’ll be careful.” Eames used their twined hands to pull Arthur a little closer, before they resettled on the bed, bodies warm and pressed together. “Give me a smile, darling.”

 

Although Arthur should still take issue with Eames’ pet names, he was too comfortable and tired to care. So he just smiled up at Eames and kissed him on the cheek before nuzzling his face against Eames’ neck, breathing in his natural scent. It didn’t take long for Arthur to slip off to sleep while feeling so relaxed, and even though Arthur woke up alone in bed the next morning, he still had a smile on his lips.


	7. Four Elements

**Four** elements

 

When Arthur was led into one of the smaller audience chambers by a palace servant, Eames caught his eye across the distance of the room and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Arthur could only give a tiny shrug in return and focus on walking up to his parents, no more knowledgeable than his suitors on what was happening. “Father, mother,” he greeted respectfully as he stepped up to their chosen seats. “What’s happening? Matthew wouldn’t explain.”

 

“We have decided,” the King began in the voice that clearly meant the Queen had had minimal say in the matter, “that we should use a more formal method of determining a suitable mate for you. It’s unfair to force you to make such a weighted decision after only a few weeks with these suitors. There are less subjective ways of determining compatibility.”

 

Arthur raised a disbelieving eyebrow, looking from his father to his mother. “Which would be what?”

 

“The Elemental’s Dance,” his father spoke softly even though there was no danger of the suitors overhearing him. Arthur’s four remaining suitors were on the opposite side of the room, chatting, and a few other people were dispersed along the edges of the room who Arthur immediately assumed to be the ‘judges’; they were Arthur’s instructors for his magic lessons. No one was paying the royal family any special attention, but the air felt tense with expectation.

 

Arthur gaped at his parents. “You have got to be joking.”

 

“Certainly not,” Arthur’s father shot back. “What problem do you have with this?”

 

The problem was that Arthur was sorely tempted to hit his father with all the magic Arthur possessed. Arthur had never sparred with his father, but he knew his magic was almost if not equally powerful to his father’s, though the King would never admit it. But Arthur forced his magic down, knowing the resulting feud and rumours would not be worth it, even though Arthur was practically trembling with rage. “My problem is that this is entirely unfair. William, Ariadne and Ellen will all have been trained for this while Eames probably won’t even recognize the name.”

 

“I told you we were testing for compatibility,” the King held Arthur’s gaze steadily.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Arthur whispered fiercely. “What happened to treating everyone in the kingdom equally? Why did you even invite Eames here to be a suitor if you were going to put him at such a disadvantage?”

 

The King’s face was getting a little red. “I will not be hindering him. How he performs is up to him. Now go get him and we’ll get started.”

 

“You’re going to make Eames go first?” Arthur snapped, feeling a headache coming on as he clenched his teeth together painfully.

 

“It sounds like you are already quite partial towards this Eames,” his mother spoke up softly, tone prying but calm.

 

“Maybe I am,” Arthur dropped his gaze to the floor and then looked up to meet his parents’ eyes, not wanting to look ashamed. After all, this whole suitor nonsense had been set up for him to find his mate, right? It was _his_ choice.

 

“Well all the more reason to test your compatibility objectively,” his father interjected before his mother could say anything on the matter. “I won’t have you being fooled by some commoner’s charm.”

 

Arthur’s fingers curled into fists at his sides, but he forced himself to turn around and step off the dais. He could tell everyone was watching him; hell, they could probably feel his magic prickling. But all he focused on was walking the straight line across the room to his suitors, reining his Water in. The four of them looked up at him in confusion and concern, the four remaining suitors all close friends now after these last few weeks.

 

William was a Water elemental like Arthur, and Arthur found it incredibly easy to find something to talk about with William since they shared so many hobbies and opinions on a wide variety of topics. William belonged to a well known noble family and had been taught properly; Arthur knew he would be extremely successful in politics some day and it would be very beneficial to have him on Arthur’s side when Arthur’s day to rule eventually came. But Arthur thought of him as an advisor, or as a close friend, rather than a life mate.

 

Ellen had the gift of Air, though her magic had always felt like a warm summer breeze when compared to the biting wind of Arthur’s father. She was incredibly sweet and caring, and even though she was soft spoken about her opinions, she was smart and willing to stand up for others. And she seemed quite gifted at reading people’s emotions in their face; it was difficult to pretend nothing was wrong around her. Arthur thought she would make a wonderful mother some day, but Arthur wasn’t sure he could be the other half of that partnership.

 

Ariadne was Earth, though she seemed to have a little Air in her as well. Her magic still seemed relatively young, even though she was eighteen now. She was eager and excitable and it reminded Arthur of the spring when tree buds began to bloom while the rain still fell. But she could also be very bold and strong when it came to her beliefs; she wasn’t scared of standing up to someone if she thought they were being unfair. Arthur thought she could be a strong ruler at Arthur’s side, supporting him and the kingdom if he chose her.

 

Eames, the Fire elemental, was someone Arthur had never expected. He was entirely unknowledgeable when it came to proper etiquette and policies, and would require a lot of training before he could ever rule. But Arthur had no doubt that he would be an influential ruler if he was ever given the opportunity; Eames’ beliefs were genuine and he had a voice that could hold anyone’s attention, could sway anyone’s opinion. Eames was intelligent and witty outwardly, but he was also surprisingly selfless and caring when it came to Arthur. And he _challenged_ Arthur, pushed him to be the best that he could be while supporting him along the way.

 

“What’s going on, darling?” Eames asked. Arthur saw Eames’s hand twitch and knew his suitor probably wanted to comfort him and take away some of his frustration, but they were standing too far apart.

 

“The King wishes for each of us to perform the Elemental’s Dance,” Arthur explained slowly, seeing recognition in William, Ellen and Ariadne, while Eames’s eyebrows furrowed in further confusion. “And he has requested that Eames and I go first.”

 

One of Arthur’s magic instructors, an old gentleman with wispy white hair and an eccentric earring in one ear, cleared his throat, hurrying them along. So Arthur swallowed past the dry lump in his throat and took Eames’ hand, dragging him towards the middle of the room. “Mind explaining what’s going on?” Eames asked, sounding nervous now that they were in the metaphorical spotlight.

 

Arthur had been trained to complete this dance for years, although not continuously. There was simply not enough time to fully explain to Eames what was expected of him, what they were about to do. But he had to do his best to sum it up. “The Elemental’s Dance is a dance shared by two elementals; it’s part of the bonding ceremony. But there is also a more impersonal version where only your hands are allowed to touch. It tests elemental magic compatibility.”

 

Everyone was watching them and someone in the background dimmed the room’s lighting, which would make the magic more visible. It was almost easier with the lights dimmed; Arthur could pretend that it was just him and Eames and that they didn’t have the King and Queen, his suitors, and all of his long term instructors watching them with a sharp eye. “So what am I supposed to do, exactly?” Eames whispered.

 

Arthur took Eames’ hands in his own, their fingers twining together. Immediately Arthur felt his nerves fade, and based on Eames’s relaxing stance, Eames felt calmed as well. “Basically we both use our magic together to put on a show. We try to show that we’re compatible with how our magic looks and moves together.”

 

Eames held Arthur’s hands a little tighter and pulled him a little closer. “So you want to show everyone we’re compatible?”

 

“Of course!” Arthur whispered, only realizing a second later what that implied. But Eames was grinning and Arthur couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

Eames leaned in close, his lips brushing Arthur’s ear. “Let’s do this then.”

 

Sometimes music was played in the background to lead the pair’s magic, but the room stayed awkwardly silent. But Arthur forced himself to tune the rest of the room out and focus only on Eames. He knew his suitor wouldn’t know how to start, so Arthur looked above them at the ceiling and sent up a tendril of water, turning it into a starburst when it was high enough. He was incredibly nervous, worried that by the very nature of their opposing elements, Arthur’s father would find a reason to keep Arthur from Eames.

 

He shouldn’t have been scared though, because Eames was unique in every way. While Arthur was pretty sure any other Fire would have either dried Arthur’s Water up, or been extinguished, Eames’ Fire was the perfect match to Arthur’s Water; the balance was most important with the opposing elements. Eames’ Fire was strong enough to push through and shape Arthur’s Water without making Arthur feel constricted or forced.

 

Eames’ Fire danced around Arthur’s Water, lighting it up with sparks and flames of gold and red, making the Water sparkle as Arthur worked it into dazzling, intricate shapes. Eames set it ablaze, making Arthur’s Water stand out in a way Arthur never showed on his own. Arthur was feeling a little breathless and he glanced back down to sneak a look at Eames, only to realize that Eames had his eyes closed.

 

Normally a pair both had their eyes open to watch the display they were working, needing the visual cues to shape their magic. But Eames wasn’t looking up at their display. He was facing Arthur directly but his eyes were closed, and if Arthur was guessing correctly, Eames had been like that the entire time. Eames was focused solely on Arthur through senses alone, listening to Arthur’s magic through their joined hands.

 

Feeling brave, Arthur closed his own eyes. Once he stopped focusing on the details above him, he could feel Eames’ magic brushing against Arthur’s body and skin. He could feel Eames’ Fire move as if it was their bodies moving together, and Arthur could shape his Water to continue the dance. It was like he knew what Eames was going to do before it even happened. With his eyes closed Arthur didn’t know what their display looked like, but he could imagine that it was quite beautiful to witness. Because it felt beautiful. It felt _perfect_.

 

Arthur felt himself inching closer to Eames as they continued, their magic dancing above them in harmony as their bodies pressed together. It took a physical interference to break them apart, and they both broke away with a regretful groan, pained by the separation. Arthur blinked his eyes open as the room’s lighting turned up, and was both startled and angry to find his father standing between him and Eames. Eames also looked somewhat off balance, blinking as though he had just been shaken from a dream.

 

“I think that is quite enough, Arthur,” his father said, voice calm even though his eyes were not. Arthur was expecting anger, or maybe even embarrassment since Arthur and Eames had gotten dangerously close to leaving the impersonal version of the dance. Instead, all Arthur saw in his father’s eyes was surprise, and maybe a little resignation. “How about we give the others a turn?”

 

Arthur didn’t feel like completing the dance with anyone else. It wasn’t that he was worried the others would outshine his and Eames’ display. He knew all the displays would be beautiful since the other suitors had been trained. But the thought of dancing with anyone else now just felt... uncomfortably _wrong_. All Arthur wanted to do was touch Eames again, feel Eames’ Fire sweep over Arthur as Arthur’s Water consumed and claimed the Fire. Arthur wanted to be against Eames, wanted to kiss him and complete the _real_ Dance. Arthur actually took a step forward but his father stepped between them again and Arthur stumbled to a stop.

 

“It’s okay,” Eames’ voice drifted over to Arthur, swirling around his head. Arthur still felt a little dazed after the dance, and after being jolted from it so rudely. It was only Eames’ voice and his nod when their eyes met that calmed Arthur and grounded him again. It shouldn’t have been so easy for Eames to calm him; Fire was volatile and active. But it was all Arthur needed. “It’s okay, darling.”

 

Eames returned to the wall beside the other suitors, though there was a three person gap between Eames and the others. Eames still looked a little glassy-eyed himself. Arthur’s father held Arthur’s gaze for a long minute, a silent ‘ _We’ll discuss this later_ ’ passing between them, and then he left as well. Ariadne approached him where Arthur had been left in the middle of the room, and the room’s lights dimmed again.

 

Arthur held his hands out, palms up and inviting, but Ariadne did not take his hands right away. “It is your decision to make,” she spoke quietly so that only Arthur could hear.

 

Arthur snorted under his breath, his hands still extended. “I wish.”

 

“Don’t let them make you believe otherwise,” Ariadne said harshly. Arthur finally looked down and met her eyes, seeing strength there. Earth was normally a very calm element, but it could also be incredibly stubborn and strong when it dug in and fought an issue.

 

Arthur suddenly felt glad to have Ariadne on his side. “You’re right.”

 

Ariadne stepped closer and took Arthur’s hands then, and they both looked up at the same time to watch the darkened ceiling. Their dance was quite beautiful, Arthur had to admit. They had both been trained well and their magic was both strong. It helped that Earth literally _blossomed_ when strengthened and shaped by Water. As Arthur watched their display, he could see a potential future with Ariadne. A very prosperous future. The ceiling was filled with vines and plants, flowers of every vibrant colour. He knew everyone in the room could see it too.

 

His dance with Ariadne came to a natural ending after a few minutes, no one physically interfering and stopping the display. Arthur gave a bow and Ariadne curtsied politely, but her eyes stayed on Arthur. “Remember. Fight.”

 

Arthur nodded.

 

Ellen was next, promptly followed by William. Their dances together were also beautiful, though perhaps not as spectacular as the first two. Ellen and William had weaker magic so Arthur had to contain his in order to avoid overpowering them. It made for an equal, beautiful display, but everyone knew Arthur was not showing his full potential. The problem partially lay in the different elements. Air and Water could shape each other but could do little else. And two Water elementals would always have an intimate understanding of the other’s abilities, but the display would also look rather lacklustre.

 

When his dance ended with William, Arthur bowed his thanks. William bowed as well and returned to stand with the suitors, leaving Arthur in the centre of the room. The lights were turned up in the room, making Arthur feel very much in the spotlight. Arthur couldn’t help but steal a glance at Eames, who was watching him and barely blinking. Then Arthur turned to his instructors, all of them giving him nods of approval before turning to continue discussing amongst themselves.

 

Lastly, Arthur turned to his parents. His mother was smiling proudly. His father looked stubborn and ready for a fight. Arthur squared his shoulders. He was not looking forward to this discussion, but he would remember Ariadne’s words. He would fight for his choice, because it was his to make.


	8. Three Stolen Moments

**Three** stolen moments

 

“Ariadne would clearly be a better choice,” Arthur’s father said for the sixth time. Arthur was beyond frustrated. He could feel his mother’s magic twined around him and his father; the only thing keeping them both grounded as they had this ‘discussion’. “She has training to take a position of power within the royal family. Her family is influential and their blood is good.”

 

“Is that all you care about?” Arthur snapped, keeping his feet planted. He worried that if he started to move, he’d either punch his father or storm out of the room.

 

“Of course not! But you can’t deny that your magic blended nicely,” his father shot back, his feet also firmly planted. “And I do not appreciate your tone of voice.”

 

“I’m not a child anymore, father,” Arthur reminded him. “If I’m old enough to have a mate, then I am certainly old enough to choose my _own_ mate. And you _cannot_ deny how unique my dance with Eames was.”

 

“Eames is not suitable to be your mate,” his father argued. The King held up his hand as if to still Arthur, seeming to sense that Arthur was about to burst. “I cannot deny that your dance with Eames was impressive to say the least. But you need to remember that magic is not enough to constitute a suitable mate. You need someone who can help you rule an entire kingdom someday. You need someone with the training and knowledge.”

 

“He can learn,” Arthur shot back. “You’re not even giving him a chance! I don’t even know why you brought him in as a potential suitor if you were never going to accept him.”

 

“The people liked knowing that there was a chance for one of their own to rise in ranks,” his father explained, though his voice was quieter. Arthur hoped it was because his father was beginning to realize how horrible his own words sounded.

 

His mother cut in. “We just don’t want you putting your faith in someone who might not be ready for this role. It’s not his fault; he hasn’t grown up in this life. But what will you do if Eames suddenly decides it’s too much?”

 

“He won’t,” Arthur reassured his parents, trying to keep his emotions in check but feeling his throat tightening. He just wanted his parents to be happy for him, to realize how happy Eames made Arthur. Arthur was taking a risk, he knew; his parents were right when they said Eames hadn’t been trained for this. But that was why Arthur needed support, not to have his family undermine his confidence in his choice.

 

“How can you be so sure?” his father questioned, sounding tired. They were all worn down by uncertainty. Arthur realized, suddenly, that Arthur’s father was just worried about him. The King may not be handling the situation in the best way, but he just wanted to ensure that his son didn’t get abandoned with a broken heart.

 

“Because I’ll be there supporting him. I’ll help him learn. We have time to help Eames grow comfortable with the role and responsibilities. I’ll do anything it takes,” Arthur took a deep breath, “Because I want him in my life. As long as Eames agrees, I’m going to ask him to be my mate, and I would appreciate your support.”

 

His mother motioned him forward, so Arthur stepped forward into her hug. Then he turned to his father, who took a deep breath and met Arthur’s gaze strongly. “We’ve always been proud of you and your decisions in the past. If this is what you think is best, we will support you.”

 

“Thank you, father,” Arthur tilted his head in thanks, feeling calm and secure.

 

“Just remember,” the King added. “You cannot be selfish about this. If Eames does not want to take on this role, you must let him go.”

 

Arthur nodded his understanding and excused himself from his parents’ rooms.

 

#

 

The next few days Arthur was a nervous, fumbling mess. When he had first left his parents’ rooms, Arthur had wanted to go to Eames immediately. But then on his walk through the palace hallways, Arthur had grown fearful. What if Eames said no? Arthur felt confident in his belief that Eames cared for Arthur in return, but Arthur didn’t know if the man would truly be ready or interested in learning how to take on his role by Arthur’s side to someday rule the kingdom.

 

Arthur knew he should ask Eames first before telling any of his other suitors of his decision, in case Eames said no and Arthur needed to choose someone else to bond with. He knew it was terribly unfair to the other suitors to lead them on, but Arthur could not rule the kingdom alone. And all of the remaining suitors – Ariadne, Ellen and William – had become good friends. If Eames said no, at least Arthur knew he would be ruling with a friend by his side.

 

He took a few hours getting his courage up, but when Arthur had finally decided he was ready to ask Eames, it seemed like the world turned against him. Arthur was never given the opportunity to have Eames alone to talk to him, to ask the very important question.

 

In the afternoon after the talk with his parents, Ariadne asked Arthur if he would like to go for a walk in the gardens. Arthur had agreed, still not quite ready yet to talk to Eames and also figuring that some fresh air would make him feel better. They ended up seated on a bench by the large pond in the palace gardens, Ariadne sending lily pads into bloom as Arthur swept the current into a slow, twirling circle. It was nice watching the flowers dance and feel their magic working together.

 

Arthur’s concentration was broken when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up and noticed Eames taking his own, private stroll through the gardens. Eames was watching them curiously, smiling as he watched the lily pads twirl, and he waved when he noticed Arthur looking at him. Arthur smiled and gave a small wave back, feeling his heart racing, and watched as Eames gave a subtle wink before continuing his walk through the gardens.

 

Arthur felt bad, knowing he should be paying attention to Ariadne and shouldn’t be indulging in these stolen moments with Eames. But Ariadne was smirking when Arthur turned back to her, and she looked so understanding that Arthur leaned over and gave her a hug in thanks.

 

By the time the sun set that evening, Arthur’s resolve was set. But unfortunately his parents had been planning a social dance for that night over the last week. Arthur was forced to suffer through shaking the hands of nobility, smiling and holding polite conversation with every guest, even though all he wanted to do was grab Eames’ hand and disappear into an invisible corner of the palace. But that night was important for appearances, and Arthur was forced to perform his duties and try to not make his habit of tracking Eames in the large ballroom too obvious.

 

He was also reminded by his parents to share a dance with each of his suitors, for everyone to see. As if Arthur needed anymore attention on him and his choice; it made him feel even more nervous about choosing someone to be his life mate. He danced with Eames first, somewhat selfish in his decision. Because even though the dance was not nearly private enough to allow Arthur and Eames to talk, Eames wrapped his Fire comfortingly around Arthur. Arthur immediately felt energized, his tiredness slipping away into the background of his mind.

 

This gave him enough energy to dance with his other three suitors, Ariadne second, followed by Ellen and finishing with William. Arthur and William continued on into the next dance when it began playing as other couples joined the dance floor. Feeling another elemental’s Water against his own helped Arthur relax his nerves. But it didn’t last long because Eames was suddenly standing behind William and tapping the man on the shoulder, smiling. “May I cut in?”

 

William nodded and stepped away, not looking terribly pleased but still looking understanding. And then Eames was offering his hand, stealing him away, and their fingers were twining, and they were dancing around the floor again. It was just them and this time Arthur allowed himself to press his body a little closer to Eames’ own, and when the song morphed into a slower song, he let his head rest tiredly on Eames’ shoulder. He knew he was safe with Eames.

 

He danced four more dances with Eames that evening, in between other obligatory dances with important nobles. Despite not getting a chance to really talk with Eames, Arthur could say he enjoyed the evening. Though he could also admit to being quite happy when the dance was over and the guests were seen out to the long line of carriages, because Arthur was well and truly exhausted. A part of him didn’t even mind when two attendants came to escort him back to his rooms for the evening, leaving Eames behind, because at least it meant Arthur would finally get some sleep.

 

The problem was when Arthur ended up lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, wide awake. His nerves had returned, his thoughts swirling around his head. He thought back to the dances with his four suitors in the morning, their magic blending. Though his dance with Eames was at the forefront of his mind, because just thinking about how it felt using his magic with Eames through senses alone made him feel complete. Then he inevitably thought about his parents’ words and advice. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder and worry about what Eames would say when Arthur asked the question.

 

It didn’t help that Arthur’s body felt jittery as it worked in overdrive to recharge the magic he had used for the four elemental dances in the morning. Eventually Arthur felt so antsy that he pushed himself out of bed. He put on some slippers and grabbed his oversized, warm robe before heading out into the quiet hallways. Arthur followed his practiced steps to the library, which was silent and dark with the late hour.

 

He made his way over to his personal table where he kept all his current study material and pleasure reading set out. He picked up the novel he had been skimming and sat down in the cushioned windowsill by his table. It was large enough that his legs could stick straight out, his feet up against one wall while his back was against the other. Arthur forced himself to concentrate on the book in his hands, trying to distract himself from worries that weren’t worth entertaining. But he only managed to read about five pages before the words started to blend together.

 

Finally he gave up and dropped the book back to the table before turning back to look out the window. He crossed his arms, frustrated and overtired now, and watched the moon light up the city down the hill. But less than a minute later Arthur jumped when he heard the library door click open and thud shut. Who else would be here so late at night? And then a hesitant voice, but one Arthur knew very well now... “ _Hello_?”

 

“ _Eames_?” Arthur gaped, seeing the elemental standing just inside the library, looking a little confused about being here. “Why are you here?”

 

He watched as Eames looked in his general direction, no doubt noticing Arthur’s silhouette in the moon-lit window. “Arthur,” the man murmured, sounding relieved. A moment later Eames was standing by Arthur’s window, head at shoulder level with Arthur being elevated slightly. “Are you alright? I woke up and felt this weird pull, like I was supposed to be somewhere. I followed it and ended up here.”

 

“I...” Arthur began but trailed off. Eames watched him, eyes lit up by the moon. They were sharp but patient. Arthur was going to say he was fine just to erase the worry from Eames’s face, but he couldn’t do it. He trusted Eames and felt safe telling him anything; it felt wonderful knowing he had someone supportive that he could always go to when he _wasn’t_ okay. It was relieving in itself knowing that he didn’t _have_ to be okay all the time. “Not really.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Eames asked, seeking out Arthur’s closest hand and twining their fingers together like they were when they danced. “You can tell me, darling.”

 

“Eames...” Arthur took a deep breath, squeezing Eames’s hand a little tighter. “What would you do if I chose someone else as a mate?”

 

Eames’ hand clasped Arthur’s hand almost too tightly. “I’d beg you to reconsider,” Eames responded immediately.

 

Arthur felt his heart picking up its pace. “But you won’t just be getting me,” Arthur reminded him. “You’d be helping me rule a kingdom.”

 

“I would do anything to have you, sweetheart,” Eames raised Arthur’s hand and kissed the back of his hand, looking a little desperate. “I know there would be a lot expected of me, and I know I’d have a lot to learn about rules and responsibilities. But I’ll learn it all if you’re there to help me. I already have a lot of experience with public speaking and I think I can bring a unique perspective of the people to how we’d handle ruling. I want to be there to encourage you and help you rule this kingdom fairly.”

 

“Eames...” Arthur breathed, watching the older elemental in wonder.

 

“I mean it, Arthur,” Eames pressed on. “I’ll need help but I’ll do anything necessary to become the partner you want and need for now and in the future.”

 

“You already are,” Arthur admitted with a smile. And even though he probably should have made it official by asking Eames formally, all Arthur felt like doing was turning until he was seated facing Eames, cupping Eames’ face with his palms, and kissing him. So he did just that. Eames pressed into the kiss and let go of Arthur’s hand to wrap both arms around Arthur’s middle, pulling him to the edge of the windowsill. When they pulled away, both of them were breathing a little quicker and grinning stupidly. “Eames, will you be my mate?”

 

Eames chuckled. “If you insist.” And then Arthur felt himself being pulled into another, longer kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go!


	9. Two Partners

**Two** partners

 

Everything started happening incredibly quickly once the dawn peaked over the horizon the next morning. Arthur woke up in bed alone since he and Eames had both decided that they could manage waiting a few more days for things to be official. Although they were both eager to grow even closer and explore, their kisses from the night before growing rather heated, they didn’t want to have to hide anything. But even though Arthur woke up alone, he felt warm and happy, and the hickey Eames had left on his collarbone where his uniform would hide it was still a vibrant red.

 

Arthur took Eames’ hand as they entered his parents’ rooms. The four of them sat down to breakfast together and talked. Arthur told them his decision and Eames answered a lot of questions to assure the King and Queen that he was aware of the responsibilities that would be expected of him, and that he was willing to put in the effort to learn what was necessary. Breakfast ended with Arthur’s father shaking Eames’ hand and Arthur’s mother kissing Eames once on each cheek. Then they did the same to Arthur, their son.

 

Eames was part of the family now.

 

Even though Arthur didn’t want to leave Eames’ side, he spent the afternoon meeting privately with Ariadne, Ellen and William. He told them of his decision, apologized for stringing them along, and thanked them for giving him the opportunity to get to know them all. Arthur wanted them to know that he truly had enjoyed spending time with them and growing closer to all of them, and that he thought of them all as friends and potential future advisors.

 

To his relief, all of them were understanding and happy for him. They all admitted that it was quite obvious who Arthur had chosen long before Arthur himself seemed to realize, or at least before he was ready to confess his feelings. And they insisted that they stay in contact in the future and continue to grow closer.

 

When the day was done and the sun had set, Arthur and Eames sat down with Ariadne, Ellen and William for dinner together. No attendants, no King and Queen. It was just five friends enjoying a dinner together without the weight of social etiquette or expectations hovering over their heads. Everyone laughed, joked and reminisced over delicious food, and Arthur felt truly blessed. Because he had Eames sitting beside him, holding Arthur’s hand under the table. And he also had three new friends to trust and rely on.

 

The next day, the remaining suitors headed home. Eames headed home as well, but Arthur went with him. Arthur was not new to the city since he enjoyed visiting the market, the parks, and the opera house quite often. But it felt like an entirely new experience with Eames, their fingers still clasped together despite Arthur’s parents’ teasing about needing to let go _eventually_. Eames was a native of the city, so he took Arthur through all the alleys and past all the tucked-away shops with odds and ends.

 

They visited Eames’ friend Yusuf and Arthur couldn’t stop praising the man’s craftsmanship on the journal. Yusuf and Eames both grinned, and Yusuf thanked Arthur in return for his kind words, mentioning that he would be happy to fill any other commission for Arthur if the need ever arose. After that, Arthur was introduced to a few of Eames’ other friends. Then came the parents.

 

Arthur was ridiculously nervous to meet Eames’ family, worried they might not like him. Arthur knew that a lot of people who did not have as much money as the nobles and royal family hated the elites of society. But Arthur shouldn’t have been worried, because Eames had obviously learned his charm and kind personality from his parents. Eames’ father shook Arthur’s hand vigorously and his mother hugged Arthur until he could barely breathe. Then they all sat down for tea and discussed the last few weeks. Eames had been at the palace for a little over a month, so his parents were eager to hear all about it. They also seemed incredibly curious about Arthur, asking him for his opinion and thoughts on a lot of topics.

 

They ended up talking so long that Eames’ parents had Arthur stay for dinner, and even though the palace attendants were very skilled, Arthur thought the food he had at Eames’ house was even better. Because Arthur and Eames got roped into helping, and being involved with the process along with eating in a small, cozy room just felt lovely. Eames might not be rich, but his house was beautiful and comfortable. Arthur really liked being there because the house truly felt _lived in_. A rocking chair in the corner squeaked because it had been passed down through generations, and a few pots were scratched from all their love and use.

 

After dinner, Arthur ended up on one of the couches in the living room, curled up against Eames’ side and blinking sleepily. Eames was running his fingers through Arthur’s hair, causing Arthur to hum contently. Eames’ parents had disappeared a moment later, excusing themselves, and Arthur was enjoying a quiet moment with Eames. All of the plans and preparation was very exciting, but Arthur was looking forward to the time when it would all be over, when it would be official and he could just spend day after day with Eames, learn more about him and share more about Arthur’s own past.

 

He was ready to start a life with Eames, his partner. Could barely wait.

 

Eames’ parents returned, clearing their throats to announce their arrival but smiling when they saw Arthur and Eames’ comfortable position. Arthur grew curious when he saw that each of them was holding a small, polished wooden box. “We know this will probably seem like a silly tradition, but we’d like to pass a family heirloom onto each of you. Again, they may seem like silly objects, but they have brought a lot of luck to this family and we hope that luck will be passed onto both of you as you start your own family,” Eames’ father stated, handing Arthur one box while Eames received the other.

 

Arthur tried to insist that he didn’t deserve a family heirloom, but Eames’ parents would not hear a word of it. Arthur received a die carved out of a red crystal, with the dots painted on in white. It felt heavy in his palm, but he liked how comfortable the weight felt. Eames had received a red poker chip, which he flipped curiously. Eames’ father was right in the sense that the items _should_ have felt silly, but Arthur just felt honoured.

 

When the evening finally came to a close, Arthur was picked up by two palace attendants to head home. Eames was going to stay with his parents for the weekend to spend some time with his family, but in the next week all three of them would be coming up to the palace for the ceremony. Just inside the door, Eames pressed Arthur up against the wall and kissed him long and loving, and then pulled away to whisper in his ear, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Arthur agreed before pulling Eames’ lips back to his own. It took all his willpower to pull away and step out of the house, having already thanked Eames’ parents for their hospitality, and get into the carriage to take him back home. He told himself that it would only be a few days until he saw Eames again, but he also knew that those days would drag.

 

#

 

The days did drag, but Arthur was so busy that he managed. There was a marriage and bonding ceremony to plan, which would be happening in a month. There were guests to invite, musicians to hire, attire to hem, seating arrangements to plan, and a million other things to finish. Arthur didn’t want it to be a lavish affair since all he cared about was Eames, and their friends and families being there to support them as they made a vow to one another. But his parents had always been the sort to only host a few parties, but to go all-out on the ones they did host. And Arthur decided that it just wasn’t worth the arguments and let them do most of the planning.

 

Eames’ lessons would begin in a few months, giving Arthur and Eames this month to grow closer and spend time together, and leaving a few months after the ceremony for their bond to strengthen and solidify. To Arthur’s surprise, Eames was actually quite eager about beginning his lessons, and more than once Arthur found Eames tucked away in a corner of the library, studying one of the many textbooks as an excuse to avoid the bustle that had taken over the palace.

 

It all should have felt terribly rushed. Arthur was generally a person who liked to take his time with things. He liked to plan, check, and re-check to make sure everything was alright before moving forward. And he certainly should not have felt so comfortable with the idea of only knowing Eames for a month, and getting married to him and bonding with him for _life_ in another month. But that was the wonderful thing about Eames, and about their connection. Everything about Eames felt _right_.

 

It didn’t feel rushed because it felt like Arthur had known Eames forever, and yet there was so much more to learn. Eames kept him calm and distracted when the commotion in the palace grew to be too much, and Eames was also able to make Arthur excited and eager when Arthur just felt like curling up under the blankets and saying to hell with it all. Even when Eames got on his nerves it was okay, because Arthur felt safe and comfortable enough to tell Eames what was on his mind and they could usually talk through the issue. Not that anything was a significant issue at this point in time, but Arthur hoped that it was a good sign that they could handle conflict in the future, which would inevitably emerge at some point.

 

It wasn’t even the desire to be able to fully consummate his bond with Eames that had Arthur eagerly anticipating the ceremony – though he’d be lying if he said that wasn’t a benefit he was looking forward to. In the end, Arthur was just looking forward to the moment when being with Eames became a part of normal life. They had met in the awkward situation of Arthur meeting and choosing between ten suitors, and now their whole relationship was under the spotlight. Arthur wanted everyone else to stop paying attention so it could just be him and Eames beginning a life together.


	10. One Bond

**One** bond

 

The day of the actual ceremony was a long one.

 

The marriage was in the morning. The Dance was in the afternoon. And the celebratory dinner and dance was in the evening and spanned well into the night. Arthur didn’t think he could have handled it if Eames hadn’t been there by his side every step of the way, smiling at him like Arthur was the only person in the world.

 

Everyone was dressed in their very best, and the whole palace was decorated beautifully. Arthur and Eames’ friends and families were all present, even extended relatives that could make it to the palace on such short notice. Ariadne, Ellen, William and their families were also present, though the other suitors had politely declined the invitation. Dom and Mal were also present, as per Arthur’s request to his parents, and they both looked proud and happy. Some of Arthur’s instructors were also in the crowd, along with other nobility of particular importance.

 

The red die given to Arthur by Eames’ family was in his pocket as Arthur’s parents walked him up to one side of the alter while Eames’ parents walked the Fire elemental up to the other side of the alter. Arthur was incredibly nervous just at having so much attention on him, but being close to Eames again – they had been forcefully separated the day before and told they couldn’t see each other until the ceremony the next day – calmed his nerves.

 

The marriage ceremony went smoothly and Arthur was able to say his vows without his voice shaking too noticeably. The rings were beautiful and Arthur felt a shiver of completion pass through his body when he felt Eames slip the metal band around his finger snugly. Arthur took great pleasure in slipping Eames’ own ring on in return. Arthur had promised himself not to get emotional and cry, but when he saw Eames getting a little teary-eyed, it took all Arthur’s willpower to ignore the stinging in his own eyes.

 

But it was all okay because then Eames swooped down and their lips sealed together. Everyone was clapping but the world around them faded from Arthur’s conscious awareness. All he could do was wrap his arms around Eames and kiss him back, pressing close and conveying all of his feelings that he couldn’t fit into his practiced vows with his lips. With the way Eames’ soft lips moved against Arthur’s own, their lips dancing together, Arthur knew Eames was doing the same. And he felt incredibly loved. Eventually they managed to pull apart, looking a little sheepish when they remembered that they had a massive audience.

 

After that came a brief reception and simple luncheon, where Arthur and Eames were forced to converse with guests, and accept well-wishes and congratulations. But at least now they were allowed to hold hands and kiss openly, a fact that they took full advantage of. From time to time as they moved from one guest to the next, Arthur or Eames would take turns pulling the other into short but sweet kisses. All it accomplished was making Arthur even more excited for the Dance.

 

While the marriage had been a relatively public event with a large number of guests, the Dance was a more personal affair. Only those closest with the mating pair were allowed to attend. Arthur’s parents and close relatives, as well as his friends and instructors attended alongside Eames’ family and friends. But even though they still had a relatively large audience for such an intimate moment, neither Arthur nor Eames seemed to mind. Not that they needed it, but it was nice knowing that those they loved most were there to act as witness to their bond.

 

In the end it didn’t even matter, since Arthur and Eames were so wrapped up in each other that they completely forgot about their audience. Their Dance was very similar to the dance they shared a month ago, the day before Arthur had finally asked Eames to be his mate. Except this Dance was _more_ in every way. Arthur and Eames were pressed closely together, fingers twined and chests moving together as they breathed. Their magic was stronger and more expressive, both of them not holding back as their magic wound together and created something likely awe-inspiring above them.

 

But most important was what was going on between Arthur and Eames. Their eyes were closed once again, but Arthur felt like he could still see Eames. Not only was their magic dancing above them, but it was also dancing within one another’s bodies. Arthur’s Water was rushing through Eames’ veins and Eames’ Fire was setting Arthur alight. Arthur was accepting a small part of Eames’ Fire and magic, taking it and keeping it within himself where it would always remain, just as Eames was doing in return.

 

When it was finally over, they were drawn into a kiss without even realizing they were moving. The kiss was innocent and slow, their lips connecting as their magic settled into place within their mate. With their eyes still closed, their focus only on each other, it felt like they were one person. To Arthur, it felt like a part of Eames was still inside him, making him aware of where his mate was and how he was feeling. Eames’ love for Arthur was within him, always there to remind him that he was loved and wanted. And Arthur couldn’t think of anything better.

 

The dinner and dance was enjoyable since Arthur and Eames actually got to spend some time with their friends and act a little less formal. For a while both Arthur and Eames were still very energetic after their exciting day, but early on into the evening both of their energy levels began to wane. Luckily everyone was willing to excuse them, and after saying their ‘thank you’s’ and farewells, Arthur and Eames departed hand in hand.

 

For the first time, Arthur was allowed to take Eames’ hand and lead him back to Arthur’s room, instead of having to watch Eames say goodnight and make his way towards one of the guest bedrooms. Eames followed Arthur’s lead as they entered Arthur’s rooms, locking the door before heading to the bedroom. Arthur pressed Eames down onto the bed but then he lost his nerve, suddenly shy. But Eames was there, taking over and slowly pulling Arthur down on top of him.

 

They kissed for a long time because it felt so good, and so right. Each time their lips brushed and locked together, their new bond sent a little spark through their bodies. Their fledgling bond would take a few weeks to settle fully, but Arthur couldn’t say he minded the pleasant jolt that the novelty of it sent through his body. And he _loved_ what it did to Eames, the Fire elemental moaning softly and pulling Arthur’s body tighter against his own.

 

They undressed quickly, once they thought to do it. Then they spent a long time exploring each other’s bodies. It wasn’t like this was their only opportunity, but they were curious and eager, and there was no rush. That was the best part; they could do this again and again and take as long as they wanted, because they had their whole lives to enjoy this. Eventually though, their patience ran out for that evening, both of them still excited by the day’s events. Everything about this was new and stimulating and neither of them wanted to wait any longer.

 

Neither of them had done this before so they were both a little clumsy and hesitant. It felt natural for Arthur to roll over onto his back and spread his legs as Eames moved to kneel above him. Arthur had been expecting to be embarrassed and shy, or at least nervous. But with the way Eames looked down at him and kissed his skin lovingly, Arthur knew there was no reason to feel anything but eager and comfortable.

 

Eames’ fingers hurt slightly, but Eames kissed him through it. And then Eames was pressing in, filling Arthur, and Arthur felt their bond flare up. Their magic swam around them, consuming them, and they both moaned, utterly lost in each other. They were loud as they swore and begged and whispered the other’s name again and again, but they didn’t even care. Everyone was at the party and even if some guests had left, Arthur and Eames wouldn’t have enough sense to stop.

 

The bed rocked beneath them, mimicking their movements as Eames claimed Arthur, made him feel full and complete. Arthur had never felt such pleasure in his life before and he found himself throwing his head back, baring his neck for his mate to bite marks onto as Arthur moaned Eames’ name again and again. He struggled for breath, holding Eames close, taking him deeper, wanting more.

 

It felt so good, each thrust, each whine, each flash of pleasure magnified by their new bond. Their magic was wild and free, winding tightly around their bodies. Arthur could feel Eames inside him, as well as the man’s Fire, and knew Eames could feel Arthur’s Water inside him as well. Neither of them lasted long, and when they finally tumbled over the edge Arthur experienced a brief moment where he couldn’t distinguish between himself and Eames.

 

They were breathing in sync, panting hard with their lips brushing occasionally. Arthur could feel Eames above him and in him, stretching him, filling him with his essence. And he could feel Eames’ magic around and within him, remaining close and connected. But Arthur could also feel what Eames was feeling, Arthur’s own essence coating both of their stomachs, Arthur’s body clenching around Eames’ length and milking him for more, Eames’ body rocking with spasms as he worked through his orgasm.

 

When they finished, they both collapsed. It took a long time before either of them calmed their breathing or their racing hearts, or found enough energy to meet for a lazy kiss. At some point Eames had enough sense to clean them both up and turn off the lights before they both crawled under the sheets. They were so far away from the celebrations that they couldn’t even hear the music, though they were sure the guests were still having a wonderful time. They didn’t mind though, both of them happy to be in each other’s arms, just the two of them.

 

Eames rolled onto his back and Arthur rested his head on Eames’ chest, looking up at his partner and life mate. The only way he could describe their bond was by saying that it was _singing_ , their elements blended and interlocking with even more strength than the ceremony and Dance had created.

 

“I love you,” he whispered tiredly, smiling up at Eames and leaning into Eames’ hand as he stroked Arthur’s hair softly.

 

“I love you too,” Eames returned, pulling Arthur up into another, loving kiss. They pulled away a short time later when Arthur yawned, and both of them chuckled quietly. “Maybe we should sleep.”

 

Arthur wanted to protest, wanted to stay awake and _be_ with Eames forever. But he realized again that there was no rush, that they had plenty of time to spend together and grow closer. They were married and bonded and _happy_. They had so much to look forward to, so many interesting experiences and challenges headed their way. But they would face it all together, and their bond would continue to strengthen day by day.

 

They had the rest of their lives together, so Arthur nodded in agreement with Eames’ suggestion. They shared one last brush of lips before Arthur returned his head to Eames’ chest, listening to his mate’s heart beat as Eames wrapped an arm around him to keep him close. Their breathing evened out, their magic finally calming, and they both fell asleep with a smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing this story! I was not expecting people to enjoy this story as much as everyone did, but your support and enjoyment made writing this story extremely fun all the way through :D
> 
> Second, because everyone enjoyed this story so much and you guys don't seem to want this story to end (nor do I, actually! haha), I am taking requests for epilogue ideas. So if there is a scene/situation you really want to see Arthur and Eames deal with after where the main story ends, tell me your idea in a review. I can't promise I'll write everything, especially since I have some other Arthur/Eames stories in-progress. However, if a lot of people ask for the same idea, or if I think your idea is going to be a lot of fun and/or interesting to write, I will do my absolute best to get it written :D 
> 
> Thanks everyone! I look forward to hearing from you :)


	11. Epilogue I: Through Another's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for the delay in getting this chapter posted. I took a break for a week after posting chapter 10 to write another short story, and then the second week I was busy moving everything I own after graduating university, and going through four job interviews. After that, I was thinking of posting another short story to give you guys something to read while waiting, but by that point I was halfway done this chapter, so I thought I'd just push through and get this finished :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy and that this doesn’t disappoint :)

**Epilogue I – Through Another’s Eyes**

 

“Mum, hurry!” Eames yelled as loudly as he could, pacing back and forth in front of the door. “We can’t be late.”

 

“We won’t be late, honey,” Eames’ mother walked down the stairs, sleepy smile on her lips as she grabbed her favourite hat from the hook, putting it on snugly. Eames’ father joined them a moment later, pulling on his boots before ushering Eames out of the house.

 

“The parade doesn’t start for another hour,” Eames’s father reminded him when he couldn’t seem to find the self control to stand still. Eames opted to jump up and down repeatedly, hoping his own impatience would push his parents to hurry up. The parade might not start for another hour, but Eames wanted to get there before all the sidewalks were packed.

 

“Hurry!” Eames said again before running ahead, dodging through the crowd headed for the main street. He rocked on the balls of his feet each time he had to stop, turn around, and wait for his parents to catch up, worried they might get lost in the crowd if he ran too far ahead. But eventually they made it to the main street, and there were still a few empty spaces along the street curb for Eames and his family to slip into.

 

Neighbours and other town folk lined the cobblestone street, chatting amongst themselves and enjoying the warm spring morning. The excitement was tangible around Eames; those who wanted to be here got up early, and those who didn’t want to join in on the parade remained asleep in bed. Everyone was happy. Most of Eames’ friends had decided to avoid the parade, saying they had much better things to do than stare at the royal family trot by, though Eames could see his friend Yusuf across the street as he waved.

 

Eames knew there were many people uninterested in the royal family, and even a few people who hated the royal family and the whole elite of society. He could understand in a way; it was hard seeing a select few people live life so easily just due to birth while everyone else had to work and was constantly faced with hardships. Eames understood that, and knew that the way things were wasn’t exactly fair. But he could never seem to muster any anger toward the royal family. Or toward the prince, to be specific. After all, Prince Arthur was only ten, three years younger than Eames; he couldn’t exactly be blamed for the policy and decisions the king and his advisors made.

 

Eames’ parents liked to tease him about Prince Arthur a lot. They said he was obsessed, and although they said it in an affectionately teasing tone, they weren’t entirely wrong. Eames researched the royal family, Prince Arthur, the elite, the palace, everything he could for school projects. He couldn’t really explain his interest when people asked; policy was boring and reading too much about the privileged few just made him angry. But that didn’t change the fact that Eames felt drawn to the topic. He had read as many books as he could understand at his age, and went to every public ceremony he could.

 

Today was special though. This was the first day Prince Arthur would be stepping out into the public eye. Eames had of course seen pictures of him before in books and the papers, but the King and Queen had decided to keep the boy away from the public while still a child. Arthur had just turned ten though, reaching the age for his elemental magic to appear. Eames still remembered the way he had always looked forward to his tenth birthday, hoping wildly that he would be lucky enough to possess magic of his own.

 

His tenth birthday had come and passed though without a spark of magic. He had had time to come to accept it, but Eames was still excited knowing that Prince Arthur’s birthday had been a much different experience. It was to be expected; the royal family had had elemental magic in its blood for as long as the history books went back. However, as predictable as the whole event was, Eames still felt an energy bubbling up inside him at the thought. Any other day Eames might feel bad for Arthur, being paraded around the capitol, but at that moment Eames was too excited to think much about it.

 

Time passed at a painfully slow pace as the sun inched higher into the sky. Eames’ mum and dad were busy chatting with Mister and Missus Sampson from the bakery, paying no attention to Eames and probably not having the patience to deal with his excited energy anyway. Eames couldn’t even run across the street to talk with Yusuf before the parade, barriers along the roadsides set up by now to keep everyone off the cobblestone.

 

Eames passed time by going over facts he had memorized about the royal family, and by wondering and imagining what little Arthur’s element would be. The King was Wind, the Queen Earth. Would one of those elements be strong enough to dominant the other, being passed down the bloodline? Or would Prince Arthur be something else entirely? The Prince’s element was being withheld, and would remain secret until Arthur was old enough to decide for himself when he wanted the public to know. Not that it really made a difference in Eames’ eyes, but he had been told that your element was something very personal to an individual. It was said to display a lot about an individual, since it was supposed to match their personality.

 

No matter what, Eames was just excited to see the royal family and the Prince for the first time. He didn’t even care what element Arthur possessed, though he wouldn’t deny being infinitely curious. He couldn’t explain his eagerness or his interest, but no one was asking for an explanation and it didn’t bother Eames enough for him to try to rationalize his thoughts. He cared even less when the distant sound of trumpets began the royal fanfare, indicating the start of the parade from the palace.

 

It was agony staring at an empty street, knowing it would take a few minutes for the royal carriage to even get this far into the city. But Eames had no option other than to wait, so he leaned impatiently on the street barriers and watched the end of the street. Finally Eames saw the royal guard at the front of the procession, the royal carriage following behind. Citizens further up the street were cheering and throwing flowers, and although Eames wondered briefly if he should have brought flowers too, he just focused on this moment.

 

The carriage pulled closer and Eames rose up onto the tips of his toes, trying to get the best view possible. His hands gripped at the barrier tightly for balance, his eyes fixed on the carriage. He could see the King and Queen already, both of them much taller than the young prince. They were smiling and waving at the people lining the streets, looking proud. And then there was Arthur, wedged between his two parents. He looked just like the pictures Eames had seen in books and the papers, although a little older.

 

Arthur was facing straight ahead at the front of the carriage, not looking left or right to acknowledge any of the people he was passing. Eames felt his excited grin wane as he watched the prince, seeing the furrowed eyebrows and the downturned lips. Despite the fact that the entire parade was based around him, and that he had streets of loyal subjects celebrating on his behalf, Arthur looked lonely and incredibly sad. Eames frowned as the carriage drew closer, almost parallel with him; he didn’t want to see Prince Arthur so sad on such a special day.

 

All of a sudden, the world seemed to freeze. Eames kept his eyes focused on Arthur, and then out of nowhere Arthur looked over at him in return. Everything stopped, including Eames’ heart. Arthur’s soft brown eyes stayed on Eames for a long time, or at least it felt that way since Arthur hadn’t even taken the time to look at anyone else lining the sides of the street. Eames felt incredibly special and excited, and he could feel a heat building up inside him as he flashed a grin in the prince’s direction.

 

It was when Arthur’s frowning mouth quirked up into a slight smile that the heat inside Eames settled. It felt like liquid magma had been poured down his throat and pooled in his stomach and chest, warming him up from the inside. But it felt pleasant, the heat comforting. That was, of course, until Arthur pulled his gaze away, facing forward again as the carriage passed Eames by. Time jolted back to reality and the heat inside Eames began to spread like wildfire, desperate and angry.

 

The fire spread throughout Eames’ body, consuming him from his toes up to his head. Eames felt like his insides were melting and burning, pain flashing across his body. It was so hot that Eames found himself panting, struggling to breathe as he began to sweat. He felt dizzy but kept his gaze focused on the carriage, suddenly desperate to see Arthur’s calming eyes once again. “Arthur!” he yelled frantically, his voice cracking.

 

His shout was lost in the crowd though, the carriage continuing on without hearing him. Eames pushed through the crowd a bit before trying to climb over the street barrier, but hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Eames spun to see his father holding him still, his mother trying to appease a wary looking guard and some nearby people. Eames’ father only held onto him for a few seconds though before letting go quickly, shaking his hands like he had been burned. Eames didn’t have much time to take in his father’s worried expression before his vision blacked and Eames felt himself falling backwards.

 

#

 

Eames groaned in pain as he blinked his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His soft sheets cocooned him but Eames kicked them off hurriedly. He still felt like he was burning and the blankets on top of his body made him feel like he might pass out again. Moving just made his limbs ache though, his joints on fire. He groaned again, louder this time, and Eames’ mother hurried into the room. She sat on the side of his bed and placed a cool cloth on Eames’ forehead. It felt wonderful but it wasn’t enough.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” she asked him softly, petting his hair.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Eames croaked out, panting from the heat his body was creating.

 

“Doctor Meyers is coming this afternoon,” his mother reassured him, although Eames noted that she didn’t answer his question. “You just have a bit of a fever but I’m sure the doctor will find a solution in no time. Just rest for now, everything will be fine.” When Eames watched his mother’s face, he got the distinct impression that his mum was just trying to keep him from panicking. The heat inside him made him feel tired though, so he closed his eyes and wished for sleep so that the pain would go away.

 

#

 

Eames was roused from sleep by the sensation of hands on him, feeling his forehead, touching his neck, listening to his pulse. Eames opened his eyes again to find Doctor Meyers sitting on the side of his bed, checking him over and asking Eames’ parents questions. They were both standing in the doorframe, looking worried. When Eames squinted he thought he could see drying tear tracks on his mother’s cheeks.

 

Eames turned back to the doctor, noting that Meyers could not seem to bear touching Eames’ skin for long before being forced to pull away. Eames really began to wonder if he was on fire, and questioned why his bed had not yet been turned to ash and flames. He tried in vain to listen to what the doctor was saying, the man listing off symptoms and possible causes, but Eames found it difficult to focus through the pain. It was only when he heard the word ‘specialist’ that Eames was able to focus enough to speak. “Specialist for what?”

 

Doctor Meyers returned his gaze to Eames, eyes older with knowledge and experience than the man’s face. “For elementals,” he said slowly, speaking through Eames’ haze. “But for now you should rest.”

 

Eames wanted to ask more, confused about why he would need to see a specialist for elementals. He remembered begging his parents to take him to a doctor on his tenth birthday, in tears when he had woken up without magic rushing through his veins. They had hugged him and told him there was nothing wrong with him, and with time Eames had eventually come to terms with it. But now, three years later Eames would be seeing a specialist and he couldn’t even find the will to care through the pain.

 

The thought of elementals turned Eames’ thoughts to Prince Arthur, who had woken up this morning with magic in his body. Eames thought of Arthur’s sad face during the parade, and realized with horror that he was on the verge of tears. But then came the memory of those brown eyes and that almost hesitant quirk of lips, and Eames felt his body calming. His parents and the doctor had left Eames’ room by this point, after forcing him to drink a huge glass of cold water, but Eames was glad for the quiet.

 

He allowed his mind to wander, imagining again what Arthur’s element might be, and what the young prince would have done for the rest of his special birthday. Eames also indulged himself and silently wondered if Arthur had felt the same spark Eames had when their eyes met, or if it had only been a random happenstance for the prince. After that his mind wandered further, imagining what life would be like if he and Arthur were friends; all the adventures they would go on, all the trouble they would cause.

 

The longer Eames spent thinking about Arthur, imagination running wild, the calmer his body became. The pain ebbed away and even though he still felt uncomfortably warm, the heat didn’t feel like something to hate any longer. The heat inside him felt like it was settling, like when Eames had first felt it as his eyes met Arthur’s. Eames was relieved, and before he even realized it, his eyes began to droop closed until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 

Eames woke up on his own the next morning, the sunlight still weak in the early hours of the day. He dragged himself from bed and stretched out every muscle, feeling stiff before but refreshed afterward. A shower was necessary after how much he had sweat the day before, and by the time he was stepping out of the shower he felt like a new person. He met his parents at the breakfast table and received two crushing hugs, his parents hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe.

 

They asked him a dozen times how he was feeling, and if he was alright, and if they could get him anything. Eames had been right the day before when he had thought his mother had been more panicked than she let on. Apparently if his temperature had been one degree higher, they would have had to take Eames to the hospital. His parents seemed almost disbelieving that Eames was showing such an improvement so quickly, whereas the memory of the searing pain had already begun to fade from Eames’ memory.

 

Still, despite the fact that he was feeling better, his parents insisted that Eames still go to a specialist like Doctor Meyers had recommended. Eames thought he should protest since he knew the specialist would be expensive and that they didn’t exactly have a lot of excess money to spare. Elemental magic ran through bloodlines, and most commonly through the bloodlines of the royals and elites; the last time a normal citizen had been born with magic had been nearly three generations ago. Because of this, the few doctors who specialized in elemental magic could raise their prices to match the wealth of their clients.

 

Eames couldn’t bear to argue though, because he wanted to see a specialist so badly. Although he had had three years to come to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to be a rare exception and get his own magic, he still wanted to talk to a specialist. That dream had never fully died. And something felt different now. Something had changed. Eames tried his best not to get too hopeful, but it was challenging as he was led into the specialist’s office.

 

The specialist, going by the name of Gerald, sat Eames down in a small room and pulled out a clipboard. He asked a few questions about the day before, though Eames couldn’t remember much between the pain and passing out. Eames described the sensations he had felt, the good and the bad, and found himself growing more and more eager when Gerald kept nodding and making notes.

 

When Gerald finally set the clipboard aside though and told Eames to try to make fire in a serious, deadpan tone, Eames blinked at the specialist in surprise and laughed nervously. “Excuse me?” Eames asked hesitantly. Gerald remained silent and merely made a ‘go ahead’ motion with his hand. “But I wouldn’t even know how!”

 

Gerald looked impatient but understanding. “To call this an odd situation would be an understatement,” the specialist began, “since you are well beyond the age of ten and you have no elemental magic in your bloodline. However, your current symptoms are similar to that of a young Fire elemental so I feel it is worth the experiment. As for how,” Gerald paused and scratched his chin in thought, “there is no manual for elemental magic. The magic is a part of the individual, so each individual must find their own way of harnessing it.” Eames blinked at him, uncertain. “Just give it a try.”

 

Eames really didn’t know what he was doing, but he closed his eyes anyway. He had read a bunch of books on elemental magic but it was true, there was no _How To_ guide available. Eventually Eames fell back on his imagination, trying to imagine that the heat he could feel beneath his skin truly was Fire, and that he could really pull that Fire out of his body and into physical form if he just thought about it hard enough.

 

A shout of surprise startled him and Eames blinked his eyes open in time to see Gerald using his plastic clipboard to snuff out a tiny flame that had begun on the top of a pile of folders and files. “Shit, I’m sorry!” Eames exclaimed, jumping to his feet, wanting to help even though Gerald seemed to have it covered.

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Gerald reassured him as he pulled away, the top folder singed but everything else saved. Silence filled the room and Eames met the specialist’s surprised gaze. “I’m going to go get your parents so we can talk,” Gerald said before rushing towards the door.

 

Things changed after that.

 

#

 

Eames was an elemental. A Fire elemental. It all seemed so absurd and impossible, and there were many days Eames woke up still wondering if he was dreaming, if it would someday come crashing down around him. But it never did, even as the days and years passed. Just when Eames had finally begun to truly accept that he wouldn’t have magic of his own, a Fire was suddenly born inside him by some mysterious force.

 

 It had nearly killed him. Eames had not been born with this gift, so his body had not known what to do with it when the magic suddenly appeared. It had fought the Fire like an infection plaguing Eames’ body, and had been losing the battle. Gerald didn’t think Eames would have survived another night if his body hadn’t learned to accept the magic and adapt. Although he had been asked many times, Eames had never explained that thinking about Arthur had been what calmed his Fire; he assumed it sounded too pathetically sappy. Eames himself still felt a little silly thinking that the Prince might have something to do with it all, though he couldn’t deny that thinking about Arthur’s eyes and smile always made him feel calmer.

 

So Eames’ entire case ended up as a mystery: where the magic came from and what finally prompted his recovery. That didn’t keep people from asking questions and studying him. Eames hadn’t been entirely pleased at the idea of becoming a lab rat for the capitol’s top doctors and elemental specialists, but he didn’t have much choice in the matter. He needed a specialist to help watch his development and make sure everything ran smoothly after the initial rocky start. He also needed a trainer to teach Eames to harness and control his magic so that he didn’t accidentally set things on fire.

 

In the end Eames agreed to allow doctors and specialists to keep data on him so they could research his bizarre case, and in return his check-ups and training would be high quality and paid for. It really wasn’t all that bad when he thought about it. None of them were invasive in their questions or testing; sometimes Eames even enjoyed the challenges they posed to him, and they could answer more of Eames’ questions than a book could. And the agreement was that the testing would only continue until Eames turned twenty one – the age of maturity for elementals. By that point, Eames would remain stable for the rest of his life and would experience no more bodily changes.

 

Eames had to admit that it was all kind of exciting, being the centre of such an odd situation. He liked being a part of history, liked being a mystery that people hadn’t yet been able to solve. And he simply _loved_ being an elemental. His magic developed at a faster rate than that of a normal fledgling elemental, his Fire growing stronger and more flexible quickly. The doctors assumed it was because Eames was three years behind and all of the development was happening at a sped-up pace. It seemed that once Eames’ body had learned to accept the first spark of Fire, it was easily able to adapt to any further changes.

 

Training was difficult, especially early on. Despite the fact that Eames had learned how to access his magic through his imagination, that didn’t mean he had everything under control. It was difficult and incredibly tiring to stay focused long enough and with enough intensity just to keep his Fire in physical form, let alone containing it so it didn’t light something on fire. Eames almost wished he had gotten another element since Fire was the most destructive and the hardest to control. But in the end Eames liked his Fire; he loved the constant warmth in his body and in the end it just felt _right_.

 

It took time to learn control, and then to master specific abilities related to his element that his trainers taught him. It was a never-ending learning process because as soon as Eames learned one ability, they would be teaching him something else. They wanted to teach him as well as test his limits, but Eames didn’t seem to have many limits. Between his eagerness and the power of his magic, Eames surpassed everyone’s expectations.

 

The doctors and specialists loved him, excited over their new mystery, and Eames’ trainers were nice and enjoyed the challenge just as much as Eames did. Eames’ parents were proud of him, despite being quite shocked when Eames’ magic was first discovered, and Eames himself felt proud and special. Unfortunately, not everyone was as supportive about his sudden development of magic.

 

Being an elemental was every child’s dream, one that was ruined for the vast majority of kids on their tenth birthday. So Eames could understand the jealousy some of his classmates displayed when Eames told them about his magic. Eames had been pulled out of school for a month immediately after his magic appeared, ensuring that he got his magic under control before going back to school. Eames hadn’t really considered lying when everyone asked where he had gone, but he quickly realized that he should be selective about who he told.

 

Yusuf and a few of Eames’ other close friends all got over their jealousy pretty quickly and soon grew as excited about the whole idea as Eames was. Eames was grateful for his friends, because they helped him fight off the jealous kids and even worse, the kids who thought they could use Eames to get closer to the elites since they wrongly assumed having elemental magic would immediately rocket you to riches.

 

Still, Eames never hated his magic, despite the sometimes uncomfortable situations it thrust him into. His mum had given him a journal to write his thoughts down in, and it helped him deal with a lot of things. Sometimes he’d rant to the page about some bratty kid at school, releasing his anger through ink rather than through his Fire. Other times he would write out a dream he had had, or a story he had imagined up that had helped calm him down. The journal was very private though, and Eames made sure no one else ever read it. Especially since he kept a photograph of Prince Arthur slipped amongst the pages. Just the thought of it made him blush, feeling awkward, but just like the first day with his Fire, thoughts of Arthur calmed Eames better than anything else.

 

And that, more than his eagerness or his imagination or anything else, was what drove Eames to master and perfect his Fire. It was a silly hope for him to entertain, setting himself up for disappointment, but that didn’t stop Eames. He remembered his undying interest in the royal family, and his excitement around that day he saw Arthur for the first time. From the moment he had woken up that day, he had felt that it would be special. And it had been special. Eames had gotten his Fire.

 

But even more important to Eames was the fact that Eames had made Arthur smile that day – or so Eames told himself. He remembered the warmth that had filled him up at that tiny smile, and the way he felt like he might just float away. Eames had never had any connection with the elite or the royal family, but now he had elemental magic, just like their bloodlines. It didn’t guarantee Eames an in with the elite, but that didn’t mean Eames wouldn’t hope.

 

Having elemental magic made him feel closer with the Prince, and Eames wanted to perfect it and someday hopefully be good enough to meet Arthur. He didn’t know why Arthur had been so sad on the day of his parade, or if it was just a fluke, but Eames wanted the opportunity to make Arthur smile again. To make Arthur smile every day. Every chance Eames got. And if mastering his Fire might lead Eames to that opportunity, Eames was more than ready for the challenge.


	12. Epilogue II: Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting this. I had eye surgery last Wednesday, which was awesome because I no longer need glasses, but it also sucked since I needed to take a break from the computer for a few days to recover before I could write anything.
> 
> One more epilogue part to look forward to! Also, feel free to check out my DeviantART page (http://crownofmagic.deviantart.com/) for more information about upcoming stories :)

**Epilogue II – Expecting**

 

Twenty one. An exciting age for everyone, but especially for elementals. Arthur’s twenty first birthday was a day of celebration. He told everyone he wanted a quiet day in, but when you’re the crown prince of the kingdom and your elemental magic has finally matured, ‘quiet’ is the last thing you can hope for. There was a parade in the morning sun, reminiscent of the parade Arthur had been taken on eleven years prior. Except this day he was smiling, because even though he didn’t like being the focus of attention, Eames was there beside him in the carriage holding his hand and grinning.

 

After that there was an afternoon of socializing and dancing, which was enjoyable to say the least. Although Arthur had spent years controlling, developing and perfecting his magic, it felt different on the day of his twenty first birthday. There was more of it, it was stronger, and it wanted to be shown off. Arthur was never one to put himself on display, so he was grateful for the opportunity to direct that energy toward friends and dancing.

 

His former suitors and now his closest friends – Ariadne, William and Ellen – all attended. It wasn’t a rare occasion to see them; they visited Arthur and Eames often, the five of them going out on as many adventures as they could fit into their busy lives. Arthur had also gained some experience working with them as future advisors, the younger elementals joining their parents at some political meetings to learn how things worked, and what was expected of them.

 

But it was especially enjoyable the day they visited for Arthur’s party, because the other three elementals were all teeming with a similar energy to Arthur. All three of his friends would be maturing soon – Ellen in three weeks – and all of their magic was bubbling to the surface before it finally settled. Eames teased them all, calling them _young’ns_ and ruffling Arthur’s hair multiple times, but it was all in good fun. Eames had been a fully mature elemental when he had come as a suitor, but instead of that making Arthur feel young, he liked having Eames there with him. Eames had told him what it would feel like, and what to expect, and it had alleviated Arthur’s nerves greatly.

 

Despite being forced into the spotlight, Arthur had a wonderful birthday. But then came the part of the day that should have been the best, but would turn out to be the worst. The guests had left, Arthur and Eames’ parents retiring for the evening. Even though it had been a difficult decision for Eames’ parents to leave their family home, Arthur and Eames were both glad that they had agreed to live at the palace and stay close.

 

Eames led Arthur to their shared rooms, stripping them both bare as their lips met. By the time Arthur had been led backwards toward their bed, their lips only parting when Arthur toppled backwards onto the bed, they were all skin. Eames crawled on top of him, framing him lovingly with his body as they shared heat. It felt amazing; it always did. But tonight was different, and Arthur didn’t know how to handle it. Arthur and Eames were both clean, so they had never needed protection. Arthur bottomed, and elementals could not become pregnant and bear children until they were fully matured. Tonight, that changed.

 

Arthur broke away from the kisses regretfully, stilling Eames’ eager movements by gripping his hips tightly. “Eames,” Arthur said as strongly as he could, trying to hide his nerves. He didn’t know how Eames would take this.

 

“Yes, my darling,” Eames arched slightly, showing off his body with a toothy grin.

 

“Eames,” Arthur tried again, his nails digging into the burning flesh of his mate. “We need protection.”

 

Eames didn’t look confused. He knew what Arthur was talking about; clearly he had been thinking about this night as well. But Eames did look shy, looking down to trace his gaze over Arthur’s bare chest before glancing back up to meet Arthur’s gaze. “I thought maybe...” Eames began and then trailed off, biting his lower lip. The unsure smile he gave was so endearing, Arthur couldn’t help but pull him into a quick kiss.

 

When he pulled away, Arthur could feel his cheeks burning. “I just don’t think now’s the best time. Think of the message it would give if I gave birth exactly nine months after I became able to bear children.”

 

“It would send the message that I’m excellent in bed?” Eames smirked, nipping Arthur’s jaw teasingly. “It would show that we still love each other after three years of marriage?”

 

This time Eames nipped Arthur’s earlobe, and Arthur found it a little difficult to concentrate. He appreciated Eames trying to make light of an awkward conversation, trying to make it easier on both of them. But this needed to be taken seriously, and Arthur was forced to cup Eames’ warm cheeks so their eyes met. “I think it would look a little over-eager to the public.”

 

“I understand the importance of public image by now,” Eames smiled down at Arthur softly. “You know I do. But I think this should be our decision, and not the public’s.”

 

“I’m just...” Arthur took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He couldn’t bear to see Eames’ face after this. Eames was excited to be a father; ready too. And Arthur hated disappointing his mate. “I’m just not ready.”

 

He could feel Eames lifting some weight off him, and Arthur felt chilled without his mate’s Fire. His hands shot out to hold Eames close, desperate. They had had their ups and downs the last three years. It had been anything but easy teaching Eames everything he needed to know to someday be a ruler of this kingdom, and those lessons had come with a lot of mistakes, misunderstandings and frustration. But even when they got angry and fought, Arthur and Eames had always worked it out in the end and continued to gravitate around one another.

 

Was this what would break them?

 

“I’m sorry,” Arthur whispered, clenching his eyes closed tighter.

 

Eames let out a sigh, his breath brushing Arthur’s face tenderly. And then Eames’ weight lowered onto him again, moulding to Arthur’s body. “Don’t apologize.” Lips were on his, a smile curling those plump lips, and Arthur surged up into the kiss with relief and love. Their kiss was heated and deep, and they only broke apart when they were desperate for air. And then Eames chuckled breathlessly against Arthur’s neck. “Please tell me you got hold of some protection.”

 

Arthur nodded and smiled. “Bathroom.”

 

“Good,” Eames said, planting another promising kiss before rushing quickly for the bathroom.

 

#

 

There was so much pressure. All the time. Parents wanting grandchildren, the royal family wanting an heir. Friends curious and eager to see who would be the first to have an adorable little child for everyone to dote on. In the end, Ariadne and Yusuf – an unlikely pair from the outside, but a couple brought together through their friends that made complete sense when you saw them together – were the first in their circle of friends. That in itself took the pressure off Arthur for a while since quite a few people had been surprised at another elite-commoner union. Luckily they were both headstrong and in love and couldn’t care less what the public thought about them.

 

Unfortunately, that only took the pressure off for so long. Soon the media was spinning their attention back to the young crown prince and his mate, asking when they could be expecting an adorable heir to ask questions about. Not that that helped alleviate any of Arthur’s uncertainties; the thought of his child being hounded even before being born gave him chills. He promised himself, and Eames when they talked about it, that they would follow a similar rule to Arthur’s own parents; their child wouldn’t be forced to deal with the media until they had grown up.

 

The media wasn’t the worst though. The hardest to deal with was Eames, even though his mate never outwardly pressured Arthur to change his mind about when to have children. Even though you may not agree when you first looked at Eames, when you got to know the Fire elemental it was clear that he had been born to be a father. Eames was so eager to nurture, and support, to teach and lead. He coddled Arthur when he was allowed, or when Arthur really needed it, but knew how to step back and let Arthur be his own person too. There was just something about the way Eames _was_ that told Arthur that he would be a wonderful father someday.

 

And it was clear that Eames wanted that _someday_ to be _soon_. Eames never pressured Arthur, but some nights when they were crawling into bed, Eames would hesitate with the condom and send Arthur a questioning look. It broke Arthur’s heart each time to nod and insist, because Eames was ready and he was so eager. Not just for _any_ child. Eames wanted a child with Arthur. As the years passed, it would slip into conversation more and more frequently. Arthur didn’t even think Eames was really aware of it, and Arthur couldn’t bring himself to stop it, because it always made him smile. Eames would excitedly talk about all the things he wanted to show their child, and teach them. The games they would play, the trips they would take, the _stories_ he wanted to tell them.

 

It made Arthur fall more and more in love with Eames every day. Because he loved imagining his future with Eames and their children. And even more, he loved Eames for being so patient and understanding. Sometimes he could still hardly believe how amazing Eames was, how devoted and loving he was no matter what. But it meant so much to him because Eames made him so happy, and Arthur wanted to make Eames happy in return. That’s where the pressure came from, and why it just kept building as time continued to slip by.

 

#

 

“Arthur, can I talk to you?” Eames asked softly, both of them on opposite sides of the bed stripping and changing into more comfortable clothes for sleeping.

 

Arthur looked up to stare at Eames, feeling his throat constricting. “What about?” he asked, chest tight.

 

“Well,” Eames began, sitting on his edge of the bed. He paused and looked over, patting the mattress when Arthur remained standing. Arthur forced himself to sit down on the bed and try to keep his body from looking as high strung as it actually was. “You have... I mean, I just feel like...” Eames took a deep breath and sighed in frustration. “I feel like you’ve been distant lately. Have I done something wrong?”

 

Arthur couldn’t look at Eames, so he looked at their duvet instead. It was an old worn thing that Eames had brought from home, but Arthur had grown very attached to it. He began tracing the familiar patterns with a fingertip that the threads laid out for him. He knew he had been distant, though it hadn’t been strictly intentional. It was just that, with time, as the pressure continued to build for Arthur to have a child, and each time Arthur had to insist that Eames continue to use protection, Arthur began to dread sex more and more. He was no longer as responsive to Eames’ teasing, and the rare moments Arthur had instigated had completely faded into distant memories.

 

Arthur tried to swallow but found himself choking on the lump in his throat. This was it. He had ruined everything. He had waited too long – forced Eames to wait too long. Arthur was just twenty three, Eames already twenty six. He had drawn away, hadn’t satisfied Eames. Their whole relationship hadn’t taken a downward turn; they still enjoyed time together and kissed often. But there was no doubt that their love life had been strained. And now it was all going to crumble away beneath Arthur’s feet; his support was about to vanish.

 

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say, head hung low in shame and sadness.

 

A larger hand reached for Arthur’s own, twining their fingers together. “Hey,” Eames said gently. Arthur lifted his head, forced himself to look at Eames; he had to be brave, Eames deserved that at least. “We can figure something out. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Arthur did. And when he was finished, Arthur said it again. “I’m so sorry.” And then he realized that there was something more important to say, so he also said in a rush, “I love you so much.” He was probably hurting Eames’ hand with how tightly he was clenching it, but Eames didn’t complain.

 

Instead, Eames held Arthur’s hand just as tightly in return and used his free hand to cup Arthur’s cheek, turning him to look at Eames. “I love you too, Arthur. I’ve loved you for so long. Before I even properly knew what love _was_. You know that, at least I hope you do.” Arthur nodded, remembering the stories Eames had told him over the years of Eames’ life growing up; his interest and connection with Arthur, his desire to know Arthur and make him smile. “I fell in love with _you_. I married _you_ , Arthur,” Eames insisted, voice powerfully strong even though it was barely louder than a whisper. “I want kids, yes,” Eames acknowledged. “But we could never have kids and I would never for a _moment_ regret seeing you, meeting you, knowing you, _loving_ you.”

 

In a rush, Arthur was on Eames. He pressed his mate back against the mattress, pulling at their clothes impatiently. Arthur dug his fingers into Eames’ soft hair, something he loved to do whenever they were alone. It kept his face still and close as Arthur pressed his lips to Eames’, tilting his head to deepen the kiss immediately and moan into it. Eames groaned back, opening his mouth for Arthur while helping him get rid of the rest of their pyjamas.

 

Arthur was forced to pause in his pursuit when Eames held his face between his warm palms. “Arthur, a condom,” Eames reminded him, knowing as well as Arthur that there would not be much foreplay this night.

 

Arthur glanced over at their bedside table, where the condoms were. Then he looked back at Eames and shook his head. “Not tonight,” he whispered with a smile, which grew wider when Eames grinned up at him in return and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss.

 

#

 

Arthur woke up in the pre-dawn light. His body felt exhausted, his eyes stinging with tiredness as he blinked up at the dark ceiling. Eames was curled up beside him, snoring lightly into the pile of pillows. Arthur brushed his fingers adoringly across Eames’ forehead, teasing soft hair that had been set askew. Eames was deeply asleep, and Arthur couldn’t figure out why he had woken so suddenly when his body still felt so tired.

 

And then he felt it again.

 

For a second he thought he was imagining it. But when he focused, Arthur could feel it. The magic in his body was thrumming with energy and edging towards his lower belly, swirling there. Arthur could feel the magic knitting together, creating what Arthur could only describe as a protective cocoon. The sensation grew stronger when he felt Eames’ magic – invisible but potent – drifting from his mate’s body to join in Arthur’s belly, preparing his body.

 

It woke Eames with a start, just like how it had woken Arthur moments prior. Eames groaned and rolled over, blinking up at Arthur sleepily. Confusion was in his eyes, but he didn’t look panicked. Arthur wasn’t surprised; the magic was unexpected but it was their magic working together, which could never feel dangerous. Arthur watched as Eames closed his eyes for a moment, likely focusing on his magic and tracing it with his mind’s eye.

 

Arthur hesitantly rested a hand on his stomach, already beginning to feel their combined magic calming and settling. Eames shuffled closer, resting his head on Arthur’s chest and hesitantly sliding a hand down to rest on top of Arthur’s. Their eyes met and Arthur leaned down for a kiss, both of them smiling giddily.

 

They were still tired though, and their magic was settling. So they whispered _I love you_ and closed their eyes and feel asleep just as they were.

 

#

 

It was later that morning when they woke up fully that the panic set in. The protective cocoon of magic had been created so Arthur couldn’t feel their magic doing anything out of the ordinary. But that didn’t mean he didn’t instinctually _know_ that something new was happening inside his body; the creation of new life to be specific. He woke up a few minutes before Eames did, and in those few moments where he was alone with this knowledge, Arthur had a private panic attack.

 

Who did he think he was, having a child? He was only twenty three, Eames only three years older. It didn’t matter how much they wanted kids; they just didn’t know how! They weren’t prepared and had no experience. Not to mention the fact that Arthur and Eames were both still learning how to rule a kingdom some day. They didn’t have time to raise children as well! How were they supposed to do this? How did _anyone_ do this?

 

“Arthur?” Eames mumbled into the pillows, coming out of sleep slowly. “You alright?” Eames didn’t seem to have forgotten their discovery before the dawn; his hand immediately returned to resting on Arthur’s belly. And he didn’t seem entirely unaware of Arthur’s mindset either, since Arthur swiftly felt fingers running through his hair soothingly, lulling him back against the mattress.

 

“Just having a mini panic attack,” Arthur admitted tightly, trying to be funny and failing miserably.

 

Luckily Eames didn’t appear to mind, judging by the way Eames pressed his body closer to Arthur’s. It was a known fact that Eames’ Fire could calm Arthur more effectively than anything else, and this moment was no different. For a long time they remained laying together in silence. In fact, they lay there long past the point where Arthur expected Eames to say something. But Eames seemed determined to let his magic relax Arthur first.

 

It was only when Arthur was completely calm, almost half asleep again with his body and thoughts lulled, that Eames began to speak softly. He listened to Arthur’s fears and rationalized them all away, reminding Arthur that they would have others for advice and help, and that they would always have each other. Of course they didn’t have any experience with this, but they were both determined and devoted to one another; they could make anything work.

 

Both of them would have more panics throughout the pregnancy, Arthur mainly but Eames once in a while also having moments of uncertainty about his adequacy as a future parent figure. But in the end they were always there to calm down and reassure each other, reminding themselves that they weren’t alone in this. It helped them remain excited about the thought that their love would produce new life, a child that was equal parts Arthur and Eames, and that they would be a family.

 

#

 

When Arthur’s mother had insisted, when he was younger, that he be taught about safe sex, elemental mating and pregnancy, Arthur had cringed and begged her to stop. She had given him a stern look and he had forced himself to sit still and listen, even though he had suffered from night terrors for days afterward. Arthur was a firm believer in collecting as much information as he could at all times, especially when it affected his future health and happiness. It hadn’t made the conversations any less uncomfortable though; Arthur hadn’t been able to look his mother in the eye for the next two weeks.

 

When considering this, it would come as no surprise that Arthur wasn’t exactly eager to breach the subject of his new pregnancy with his parents. Or Eames’ parents. Or anyone. Because when you said ‘I’m pregnant’, that inevitably _implied_ ‘I had sex’, and that really wasn’t something Arthur wanted to discuss with anyone. Especially since, while being the crown prince, the media was constantly clamouring for information about any potential heirs.

 

In the end, Arthur and Eames agreed to wait a week before telling anyone. They both needed the time to absorb the information themselves, and to come to terms not only with what this meant in the moment, but also what it meant for their future. It was difficult to hide though, since Arthur always felt the urge to rest a protective hand on his belly and Eames picked up the aggravating habit of treating Arthur like picking up a teacup might be too much of a strain. Eventually though, with a little prodding from Eames, Arthur agreed to finally just sit down with their parents to tell everyone at once. They would also tell a few of their closest and most trusted friends, but everyone else would be kept in the dark until later in the pregnancy.

 

Everyone looked expectant and confused when Arthur and Eames collected them in a single room under the guise of wanting to share afternoon tea. Arthur’s father looked tired and impatient, this being his only break from a day of meetings. Arthur and Eames’ mothers were both covered in dirt, Eames’ mother teaching the Queen how to tend the flowers in her private garden. And Eames’ father had his work clothes on, having spent the morning helping the blacksmith. Arthur sat close to Eames on the couch, silently thinking how oddly paired everyone in the room looked at that moment.

 

There was no good way to ease into the topic, so after a few awkward seconds of expectant silence, Arthur took a deep breath and blurted it out before losing his courage. “I’m pregnant.”

 

The room rang with silence, and Eames subtly took Arthur’s hand into his own.

 

The King’s gaze had zeroed in on Eames, looking startled and suspicious. Arthur thought that a parent might never quite be ready to hear this sort of news. It was understandable that a father’s first thought was to look at the offender, the one to impregnate _their_ child, and decide just _how_ unacceptable the whole ordeal was. Luckily, everyone else took the news in stride and the excited energy quickly filling up the room also took over the King before he could become too disgruntled.

 

Arthur actually found everyone’s reactions to be quite interesting, because everyone congratulated each other before approaching Arthur and Eames. The mothers hugged each other and their husbands, and the fathers shook hands and nodded as though an agreeable business deal had just been completed. Arthur and Eames actually had a long enough moment to themselves to share an amused look before they were finally bombarded with hugs and handshakes and congratulations.

 

It was all rather silly when you looked back on the moment, no one knowing what to do but too excited to really care. But it made Arthur smile anyway. 

 

#

 

Arthur woke up with the unpleasant sensation of wanting to puke out his innards, and he barely had enough time to get to the bathroom before that warning became a reality. He gripped the toilet seat in agony as he dry heaved, one hand on the toilet for balance while the other was wrapped around his stomach protectively.

 

It wasn’t long before Eames was kneeling beside him, placing a cool cloth against his forehead and rubbing his back comfortingly. “I hate this,” Arthur moaned in despair right before having to lean over the toilet again, groaning louder as his stomach ached.

 

“It’ll eventually stop,” Eames reminded him softly, still close by Arthur’s side.

 

“It had better,” Arthur growled, blinking away tears from the corners of his eyes. In the brief moment he had to catch his breath, Arthur looked over sadly at Eames. Arthur felt so worn out. It was only Eames’ reassuring smile and comforting presence that reminded Arthur that this would be worth it.

 

Arthur was going to say _I love you_ , but instead he had to return to the toilet to dry heave again. He knew Eames understood.

 

#

 

“How are you feeling?” Eames asked, voice hushed. Arthur groaned and stretched tiredly, trying to remove the aches from his joints. He only opened his eyes when he felt the edge of the mattress dip under his mate’s weight, knowing it was Eames sitting there since he could still feel their magic rebuilding and rekindling after the strain they had just endured. “Would you like to meet our son?” Eames questioned with a smile when he knew he had Arthur’s attention.

 

Arthur noticed a bundle of blankets cradled in Eames’ arms and felt his eyes widening. Immediately he outstretched his arms, a silent plea. Eames granted his request without hesitation, carefully settling the bundle in Arthur’s arms. Arthur was still propped up by pillows in the nurse’s residence, sweaty and disgusting even though he didn’t give it much thought at the time. He hadn’t moved an inch since the horribly painful and exhausting ordeal; in fact, he must have fallen asleep for a few hours after finally giving birth judging by the change in the sun through the window.

 

Arthur couldn’t help but stare at Eames for another moment, remembering how that face had been beside him for the entire labour. Eames had held his hand and said encouraging things even when Arthur grew frustrated with pain and told him to keep the encouragement to himself. Eames had stroked his hair when it was all over, lulling him to sleep, telling him that it was okay to finally let himself rest. The memories all came flooding back and they made Arthur smile, but they were only enough to sidetrack Arthur for a brief moment.

 

Soon he found his eyes being drawn downward. He could hardly believe that in his arms was a physical being that he and Eames had created together out of love. The newborn must have slept shortly after Arthur did, but he was squirming a bit now as he woke up. Arthur supported him cautiously in his arms and stroked the tiny tuft of black hair on the baby’s head. He smiled lovingly when the baby blinked its eyes open tiredly and Arthur could see Eames’ eyes looking back at him, just as beautiful a blue as his father possessed. The baby really was Arthur and Eames, _combined_.

 

“Hello there,” Arthur whispered, feeling oddly shy as his baby blinked up at him with wide, curious eyes. “Your name is David,” he told the baby softly. He glanced over at Eames briefly to find his mate smiling; they had already decided on what name they wanted if they were going to have a boy or a girl. Arthur turned his gaze back to David and, not really knowing what he was supposed to say to a baby, continued on awkwardly. “Do you know what David means? It means ‘beloved’. That’s why we chose it, because that’s what you are.”

 

David blinked up at Arthur for a moment before reaching upward, fingers brushing Arthur’s arm. A moment later, Arthur had one of his fingers captured and David pulled it down into his mouth to suck on, gurgling happily. Arthur grimaced slightly, not entirely sure that was sanitary, but allowed it nonetheless. He felt the mattress shift as Eames moved closer, settling closer to Arthur to watch their child together. “I don’t think he quite understands yet, darling,” Eames lamented teasingly, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s shoulder before resting his chin there.

 

“I know that,” Arthur defended himself weakly, though he was too happy and tired to really take any offence. “I just don’t know what else I’m supposed to say to a baby. I don’t know how to do anything, Eames.”

 

“We’ll figure it out, love,” Eames promised, shifting a little more so he could wrap his arms around Arthur’s now-slimmed waist. “Besides, I don’t think David will judge us.”

 

“He better not,” Arthur joked tiredly, leaning the full weight of his body back against Eames’ strong, comforting warmth. They lay like that quietly for a long time. The room had quieted down now that Mal and the other nurses had finished cleaning and left. Arthur just had the calming sound of his and Eames’ even breathing to listen to, and the occasional happy and sleepy noises from David. Arthur felt his eyes drifting closed, nuzzling closer to Eames as his mind grew hazy. “Eames?” Arthur murmured against Eames’ chest.

 

“Yes?” Eames kissed his temple, his arms still around Arthur’s body to keep him close.

 

“I’m going to fall asleep,” Arthur proclaimed with a yawn.

 

“That’s fine,” Eames reassured him quietly.

 

Arthur sighed and then gave an unhappy groan. “Make sure I don’t roll on David,” Arthur requested, worried even through his sleepiness.

 

Eames chuckled lightly and pulled Arthur into an actual kiss, one that was returned tiredly but lovingly. “I promise. Now rest.”

 

And, trusting Eames to watch over him and their newborn child, Arthur finally let sleep claim him.

 


	13. Epilogue III: Ascension

**Epilogue III – Ascension**

 

Eames woke up slowly, blinking sleep from his blurry eyes. He skimmed his hand across the mattress in search of his mate’s body but found the sheets beside him cool. Eames sat up quickly then, a little frantic at finding his mate missing, but calmed a moment later. He could see Arthur standing by the window, staring out almost unblinkingly as he watched the sun rise. “Arthur, love, it’s early. Come back to bed,” Eames requested, taking note of the dark shadows under Arthur’s eyes.

 

“I can’t sleep,” Arthur admitted, not turning away from the window.

 

“Well standing there worrying yourself isn’t going to help anything,” Eames reminded him. “At least come lie down and rest if you won’t sleep.”

 

Arthur didn’t respond right away, but Eames didn’t push him. He knew what thoughts were plaguing Arthur’s mind this morning, and although Eames worried, he couldn’t blame his mate for being nervous. Eames lay there quietly, taking in the details of Arthur’s body as it was bathed in the first rays of sunlight. Arthur would be twenty nine next month, and even though Eames had always thought that Arthur looked quite handsome, Eames would now describe Arthur as simply ‘stunning’.

 

Arthur’s body was strong and capable, his cheeks sharp but his eyes soft. Arthur had become excellent at everything he set his mind to. He was an excellent prince, an excellent father, and an excellent partner. Eames still thought back on occasion to that day at the parade where Arthur had set Eames’ Fire alight. Returning to that memory almost made Eames feel overwhelmed with happiness that he had actually won Arthur’s affections; that they had a lifetime together to share now. Things were not always easy, but Eames would never regret a moment of his time with Arthur.

 

Eames’ thoughts were interrupted when Arthur finally turned away from the window and crawled back into bed. Eames wrapped his arms around his mate immediately, pulling him closer to hold him in his embrace. He brushed his magic across Arthur’s skin, feeling the familiar shiver as Arthur reacted and then relaxed to the feel of his Fire. “Everything will be fine,” Eames said reassuringly, kissing any skin he could reach. Arthur was silent but didn’t fight the hold or the kisses. “I promise.”

 

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” Eames watched Arthur close his eyes tightly, like trying to block out the world and the big day ahead of him. “I can’t be king.”

 

“You can be king,” Eames countered.

 

Arthur turned his head slightly, brown eyes holding Eames’ gaze. “But can I be a _good_ one? And what about David? Can I be a good king _and_ a good father?”

 

“Just remember that you won’t be alone,” Eames continued to use his magic to keep Arthur reasonably calm. “Just because your father is stepping down doesn’t mean he’s going to leave you to fend for yourself. He may not be able to be king any longer because of his health, but you know he’ll still be in every meeting speaking up and helping you along.”

 

Arthur chuckled quietly and nodded. “You’re right. Nothing could keep him from the political world.”

 

“And he won’t be the only one standing beside you,” Eames pressed on. “You’ll have your mother and your advisors and friends, all eager to help you adjust and succeed.”

 

“And I’ll have you,” Arthur whispered, brushing his fingers innocently over Eames’ cheek.

 

“You’ll always have me,” Eames agreed, smiling and leaning happily into his mate’s touch. He could feel his skin tingling at the simple touch, his Fire blazing. “I’m not saying things are going to be easy. All I’m saying is that you have a lot of people happy to help you bear the load so you don’t get overwhelmed.” Arthur still looked unsure so Eames continued on. He wanted Arthur to feel as confident in himself as Eames was in him. “You are already an amazing prince and father. When I look at you I know you can do anything.”

 

“You give me far too much credit,” Arthur chided shyly, blushing in the morning sunlight. Eames still found himself breathless at times by how beautiful Arthur looked.

 

“I think it’s exactly what you deserve,” Eames argued. He knew Arthur would continue to protest so Eames crawled on top of Arthur and silence any further worrying with a long, deep kiss. Arthur melted into it and kissed back, making Eames hum in pleasure. They didn’t have long before the day truly began, but Eames took advantage of Arthur’s interest to slip down and blank out all of Arthur’s thoughts for a few blissful minutes.

 

When they were done they disappeared into the shower together, indulging in their last few private minutes together until the evening. It was difficult to let Arthur go after that when some of the attendants arrived to get him ready; Eames always hated to be parted from his mate for anything. But Arthur gave him a reassuring kiss and smile this time, and reminded him that David would be awake soon. So Eames stole one final kiss before letting Arthur be led away. Then he headed down the hall to David’s room after getting changed.

 

David was five now, and although he took after Arthur in being both stubborn and independent, there were still plenty of daily tasks David needed help with. Thankfully, David clung to both his fathers happily and without question, so when Eames arrived to feed, bath and dress him for the day, there were no protests. Eames kept an eye on the clock throughout the morning as he took care of David, knowing that the ceremony was to be held at midday and Eames would be required to be in the main hall thirty minutes early at least.

 

Eames wanted to be with Arthur every moment before the ceremony but knew Arthur was likely preparing and would appreciate the space, rehearsing his speech until it would be ingrained in his mind. So Eames forced himself to be patient and enjoy the relaxed time he had with his son, handing David his bath toys after they had gotten his hair scrubbed clean since they had a little extra time. Breakfast was a quiet affair, Eames making their breakfasts since the kitchens were busy with preparing the post-ceremony banquet. It would have been too quiet, leaving Eames to fret, but David was there to keep Eames occupied until they both had to prepare for the ceremony.

 

Eames dressed David up first, buttoning up his first suit and centering his clip-on tie proudly. He wished Arthur could be here to see David all dressed up, especially since it was Arthur who had taken both Eames and David to his favourite tailor for new suits for the special occasion. But Eames comforted himself with the thought that Arthur would get to see his family all dressed up and watching him proudly as he took his father’s place on the throne.

 

This had Eames thinking of the current King, his father-in-law, once David was dressed up and Eames was busy putting on his own tailored suit. The King had not exactly been impressed with Eames when they had first met, though he had respected Arthur’s choice in mate. Even after they had been married, Eames still didn’t seem able to gain more than resigned acceptance from Arthur’s father. Eames was sure the King had been worried at first, wondering if Eames would ever be capable of supporting Arthur as a political partner on top of being a loving mate. It had taken Eames a long time to learn the rules of political life and develop the skills necessary to argue his thoughts in meetings with advisors.

 

But Eames had worked hard to learn, not necessarily to impress the King but just so he could be the support Arthur would someday need. And finally it paid off. Though Eames couldn’t exactly pinpoint the day things had changed in the King’s mind, he now felt real approval from his father-in-law. The King would ask Eames for his thoughts and suggestions, valuing his view and experiences from living the majority of his life in the inner city. Eames was even included on the first discussion about the King considering stepping down.

 

It had been a difficult day. The King had been growing weaker over the last year; everyone had seen it. It wasn’t that he was sick with a specific illness, it was just that the years of strain as the king of a kingdom had begun to wear him down. It had just been the King and Queen, Arthur and Eames in this discussion. Family. It was when the King finally admitted that, although he was far from bed-ridden, he knew it was probably his time to step down. It was when the thought that Arthur would someday rule the entire kingdom finally became a reality. And it was also the day that the King took Eames aside after everyone was in agreement. Eames would never forget the words spoken to him that day.

 

_Arthur is ready to be King, but only with you standing by his side. He needs you, and I know you’ll be there for him. I trust you._

 

Eames would never betray that trust. He was going to stand beside Arthur until his dying day. He would be Arthur’s other half, picking up the slack when it was necessary, encouraging Arthur when it was needed, and stepping back to let Arthur shine even when Arthur wasn’t sure. He would take the throne with Arthur and lead a kingdom as best he knew how. They would also be parents to David and, if Arthur was still interested after settling into his new role and responsibilities, possibly even more children. And Eames would be Arthur’s partner and lover every day, supporting him and taking care of him when Arthur wouldn’t allow anyone else to do the same.

 

His internal promise made Eames smile, but only until he noticed the time. It was when he saw how late it was that Eames hurried up tying his tie and rushed out of his room to collect David. The main hall was already packed by the time Eames arrived, David in his arms to save time. Luckily, Eames got a special place of honour and didn’t have to fight for a seat. It made him smile privately to himself, still remembering all those years ago when he had watched Arthur pass by in the carriage, Eames barred from getting close to him. Now the whole kingdom knew and expected Eames to be found at Arthur’s side, and Eames wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Eames settled down on the bench at the very front, right at the aisle. He sat David down beside him, sandwiching him between Eames and his parents. His mother and father were seated on the bench and welcomed him with smiles, his mother pulling him in to kiss each cheek. “We’re so proud of you and Arthur,” his father whispered, and Eames felt his heart swell. He had talked to his parents privately after it had been decided that Arthur would take the throne shortly. They had both been so supportive and so proud. “You’ve come so far,” they had said, “You got your prince, now go live happily ever after.” And that seemed to be the way things were turning out.

 

David was kept happily occupied by one of his toys for a while, though he eventually grew restless and ended up clamouring into Eames’ lap to demand more attention. Eames did his best to keep David happy, though he found it difficult to focus through his nerves as the time rushed by. Eames kept finding himself staring up at the two currently-empty thrones, finally realizing that he and Arthur would be seated there soon.

 

It seemed ludicrous to think that Eames – a commoner born without any magic – would soon be seated on the throne of the kingdom – _Prince Consort Eames_ – beside his partner – _King Arthur_ – and loving, elemental mate. Even though his life had been filled with pains and challenges, it had still turned out somewhat like a fairytale. And as the trumpets sounded behind Eames, sending his heart into an excited flurry, Eames thought that things could only get better from here.

 

The King and Queen entered the hall first, everyone standing up to honour them. Eames settled David on the bench beside him, letting him stand on the seat, before standing himself to nod at his father and mother-in-law as they passed. They both sat in their respective throne, decadent in their clothing and ceremonial robes that spread out behind them. The crown jewels looked stunning on their heads, glimmering in the noonday sunlight filtering in through the massive windows. Eames couldn’t imagine ever being able to look as regal as them, but he figured this was his chance to try.

 

The King gave a speech, one that looked back on the past as well as looking forward into the future. Many in the audience clapped when he finished even when they weren’t supposed to. Eames smiled when he noticed his father-in-law, such a stern, professional man, growing a little misty eyed as he nodded his thanks to his audience for the final time. Then the moment passed and the trumpets began again, and Eames found himself turning to look down the aisle, eager to see his mate again.

 

Arthur took his breath away. As he stepped through the double doors and began his walk down the long aisle, his own ceremonial robes billowing behind him, Eames couldn’t stop two simple thoughts from passing through his mind in a rush: _He’s a king_ and _I’m so in love with him_. Arthur was in his own tailored suit, his hair combed back and held down by the crown prince’s ceremonial crown. Arthur walked as though he didn’t have a fear or worry in the world, strides powerful and steady as he carried himself toward the thrones.

 

Eames was so proud of him.

 

As Arthur approached and passed him, Eames could feel Arthur’s loving gaze track him and David. Arthur couldn’t stop and Eames knew this; it already meant so much to Eames just knowing that Arthur had sought his gaze despite this monumental moment. Eames gave him a smile and let him pass, watching Arthur step up onto the dais and turn to the audience to give his well-practiced speech. Eames had heard the speech enough times that Eames himself could probably recite it, but it still gave him chills when he heard Arthur speak the words. Arthur had written it himself, and the speech was filled with passion, confidence and hope. In Eames’ mind it was the perfect speech for a new king before ascending the throne.

 

Everything flashed through Eames’ mind in an instant. He remembered reading about Arthur in books, and seeing him so sad at the parade on the day both their magic had appeared. He remembered continuing to research Arthur as he grew up, learning as much as he could and watching him at ceremonies when possible. He remembered his excitement at being offered an invitation to go to the palace as a potential suitor, and how much of a nervous wreck Eames had been. After all, he had dreamed of meeting Arthur for most of his life; he had never actually prepared himself for that opportunity.

 

Eames also remembered everything he had done to win Arthur’s affections over the other suitors, to make Arthur realize that they were _mates_ ; _made_ for each other. He remembered the wedding and the night after, as well as the months and years afterward that Arthur had spent with Eames to help him learn to be a proper royal and political leader. He remembered Arthur’s own struggles, realizing that leading required a lot more than facts behind him and learning the skills he would one day need. Arthur had grown so much right before Eames’ eyes, just as Eames had grown by Arthur’s side. They were very different people from the children they had been that day of the parade when their eyes had first met, but they were still together and in love and they could do anything.

 

Rule a kingdom. Raise a child. Remain loving partners through thick and thin.

 

Eames’ attention returned to the present as a great number of formal things were said. Then Arthur was led to the main throne where he sat as though he belonged there. He was handed a ceremonial sceptre and crowned with a new, more impressive crown. Arthur said his vows, and then his eyes slid to Eames, whose breath caught. Now it was his turn.

 

Eames settled David on the bench with his mother before standing, feeling his shoulders instinctually tense when the entire audience turned their gaze to him. His tension slid away though when Eames stepped up onto the dais, walking closer and closer to his mate. He felt even calmer when his father-in-law rested a silent hand on Eames’ shoulder, reassuring as Eames was crowned. Eames flashed his father and mother-in-law thankful smiles quickly before he moved to take the throne by Arthur’s side.

 

He met Arthur’s eyes, offering a hand that Arthur took even though it wasn’t exactly proper protocol. Eames didn’t care, holding Arthur’s hand and squeezing encouragingly as they were announced under their new titles for the first time. Eames fought the urge to tilt his head slightly, intrigued by the novel weight of the crown on his head. Arthur was still properly focused at least, so Eames followed his lead as they returned their gazes to the audience and stood hand in hand.

 

After they stood for a few long seconds, applause surrounding them, Arthur let go out of his hand. Eames sent him a questioning look and Arthur glanced over at David. Taking the hint, Eames again broke protocol to step off the dais and take David into his arms, bringing him back up onto the dais. He would have handed him over to Arthur, knowing that Arthur was probably desperate to be out of his ceremonial attire and be able to just be a partner and a father again. But Arthur’s hands were occupied by the sceptre so Eames held David aloft, grinning when there was a renewed rush of clapping and cheers.

 

“So. Happily ever after?” Eames questioned under his breath, leaning in close to smile against Arthur’s ear.

 

Arthur’s eyes flickered over to him as he sent Eames a private smile. “It’s a start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official ending for "Countdown to Love". First I wanted to say thank you so much to everyone for reading, commenting, and just enjoying this story as much as you all have. When I first started writing this I thought no one would like it and I set the idea aside for months. My girlfriend was the one who recommended that I start it up again, and I'm glad she gave me that push because the support and love I've received from you all has set my heart soaring. You have boosted my confidence and I am so grateful for that, and I am now strongly considering writing an original novel and looking into self publishing whenever I find the time :) (AKA, when I finish writing all my Arthur/Eames stories for you :P )
> 
> Second, I wanted to say thank you to everyone for offering your ideas and suggestions for the epilogues. I literally wrote every single suggestion down and attempted to fit as much as I could into these three epilogues. I wanted to write it all for everyone, and I know you would be happy to read it. But the story feels complete in my mind and I don't want to write past the point of this story being good and worthwhile. Again, thank you for your thoughts and know that I considered (and loved!) them all. But I thought this was a good way to wrap things up. The rest is up to you and your imagination :)
> 
> More stories will be headed your way soon. Feel free to subscribe to my page so that you get an email alert any time I post (my goal is to post a story every week or so). Also feel free to check me out on DeviantArt for information about upcoming stories.
> 
> I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
